Water Through the Soul
by Lennister
Summary: AU Slash Harry is greatly troubled by Severus cheating on him and goes down to the lake to end his life. Can Severus reach Harry in time to save him? What price to Hogwarts does saving Harry's life bring with it?
1. Chapter 1

AU Slash HarryxSeverus

Harry his greatly troubled by Severus cheating on him and goes down to the lake to end his life. But before he does he sends a letter to Snape explaining why. Can Severus reach Harry in time to save him?

Notes: This took a while to write and couldn't have been completed without the help of Ladylark who encouraged me and beta read my story revision after revision. She also helped me to finish the ending of the story. Thank you Ladylark. HUGS

Update This story has been revised and is a wip.

Water Through the Soul

by

Lennister

Chapter 1

At the Lake

Harry stood on the shore of the black colored lake. Snow filled his hair and was beginning to cover up his spectacles with small specks of water. Hedwig sat on Harry's arm wondering what was going on. Master had already tied a note on her leg but hadn't sent her off yet. Hedwig was a bit confused as it was quite unlike her master to be out in a nasty storm like this one, but Hedwig sat there on Harry's arm, unflinching, waiting for her master's next command.

Harry walked over to a huge rock that sat next to the lake's shore and sat down on it. Harry lowered his arm indicating to Hedwig that she was to dismount, which she did, perching herself on the snow covered rock.

Harry stared across the lake for a long moment and then looked at the gold ring on his right hand and then made his hand into a fist and he hit the top of his leg with it and broke into tears. After a few minutes Harry tried to pull himself together and he turned towards Hedwig.

"Deliver this note to Sev…" Harry's voice failed at this point but he regained a bit of his composer and finished the rest of the sentence speaking softly, "get this note to Professor Snape..." Harry barely managed to get the words out of his mouth. Tears continued to flow down his face. Hedwig flapped her wings rising slowly up above her master.

The sugar colored owl flew up against the cold bitter wind, swirling over her owner twice, then one last time before flying off to Hogwarts. Hedwig knew something was wrong with her master. Master's voice had broken in mid sentence when he had told her, 'Deliver this note to Sev…Professor Snape', and he went almost into a whisper. Hedwig knew that something with this note was very important and she became filled with a sense of urgency. The owl fought hard against the raging wind as she flew.

It was so cold that frost began to form on her small beak but she kept on, rising higher and higher struggling to reach a small opening in the roof of one of the towers. As she neared the top of the tower Hedwig could see a faint yellowish light beaming through the opening like a small beacon revealing its location to a ship about to hit shore. The owl rose a little higher until it was above the opening and then dived hard towards it gaining speed, but suddenly a wind shear hit the owl hard in the belly forcing her off course enough that she was going to have to veer off and come back at it again.

Hedwig swung back around rising higher this time until she was well above the tower edifice and she looked at the black horizon. She couldn't see much past Hogwarts grounds because of the snow storm. Master's broken words echoed in her mind and Hedwig became even more determined now to make her way into the tiny aperture. Hedwig dove fast bringing her wings back slightly to give her more momentum.

The bitter cold wind pushed hard against her under belly but Hedwig wouldn't allow herself be moved. She had to get this message to Professor Snape. She couldn't let master down, especially not now. Hedwig steadied herself and had become like a boulder that had been catapulted towards the castle and was coming down now with great force. She stayed focused on the light that was pouring out of the hole in the roof and flew in like a jet fighter coming in for an emergency landing on an aircraft carrier. Once in, she barley managed to fly over a student's head.

Hedwig didn't stop though; she continued straight on down to the next few levels passing the strange moving stairs and talking paintings, straight down into the foyer and down a slopping hallway that led to the dungeon where Professor Snape's chamber was. Hedwig reached the Professor's door and began to screech and flap furiously as she scratched at the door with her talons creating quite a ruckus.

* * *

Harry untied his shoe strings then removed his shoes. After this he pulled off his socks and tossed them off to the side. He felt the freezing snow underneath his feet. Harry jumped up and took off his spectacles and laid them gently on the rock he was sitting on. Harry hesitantly walked into the icy cold waters of the lake.

* * *

Professor Snape's door slowly opened and Hedwig didn't hesitate to fly in. Severus' eyes had become big as the seemingly insane bird charged towards Snape, who ducked hoping he wasn't going to be hit. Hedwig finally came to a rest on Snape's dresser but she was still quite verbal.

Severus stood up and cautiously approached Hedwig. He saw that a note had been tied to her leg and slowly reached for it. Hedwig stopped screeching as the potions master came closer. As Snape untied the note his engagement ring refracted the candle light catching Severus' eye. Taking the note he quickly unrolled it, and as he read it his heart skipped a beat.

conversations with silence

how many I've had

thinking about us

and what happened

if I could only walk away from the dark

in situations like these

but a storm builds up inside

and dreams are torn

slowly I suffocate in the ring of eternity

I walk into the evening tide

and a storm builds up inside

I embrace the chilling waters

a perfect reflection of your heart

breathing in the waves

engulfing me completely

slowly I suffocate in the ring of eternity

if I could only walk away from the dark

in situations like these

but a storm builds up inside

and dreams are torn

slowly I suffocate in the ring of eternity

* * *

Harry stood in the freezing waters. In less than five minutes his feet were already becoming numb and the rest of his body felt as if the icy waters had seeped through his skin and into his veins as the cold chilled him to his very bones. He shed his black robe and it fell lazily onto the water behind him floating on the surface. Only a flimsy red t-shirt and his blue jeans held any body warmth in. Harry pulled the red shirt over his head and tossed it into the water.

Just then a sudden freezing gust of wind bit hard on Harry's exposed flesh and he flinched covering his chest with his arms. After the wind had slowed Harry stepped forward slowly once. The cold bit at every part of his exposed flesh. This was it, the final moment. His feet were frozen and he knew that he still had a chance to leave this and go see the nurse and get help for his feet, or just keep walking, just like in his poem. Just like he had intended to do.

Harry's thoughts focused on Severus. He saw them in Snape's bed. They were both naked lying under the covers, entwined together like vines on a fence. Harry could feel Snape's breathe on his chest.

"I'm falling for you Severus…" Harry said looking deep into Severus' eyes. Severus had just smiled putting his hand up to Harry's chin tilting it up slightly.

"I have already fallen for you Harry" Severus replied softly.

_How could you. Didn't you know how much I loved you? _

* * *

Professor Snape's face had changed into a look of horror.

_Harry, what have I done to you?_

Snape dropped the note and immediately ran up to the Gryffindor dorm waking everyone up as he yelled for Harry. Severus entered into the bedroom area where Harry's bed was and saw that it was empty. Ron was sitting up at this point with a confused look on his face.

"What's wrong Professor?" Ron asked.

"Harry, have you seen Harry?" Severus said moving closer to Ron raising his voice.

"No, I haven't. What's wrong?" Ron asked concerned for his friend but Severus' face suddenly changed in realization.

"The lake!" Severus said with his eyes growing wide.

"Wait…" Ron yelled getting out of bed to follow Snape and hastily put his shoes on, not bothering to tie them so he could quickly leave the dorm and follow Severus.

* * *

Harry's thoughts focused on Severus, the man he had so deeply fallen in love with. He encouraged himself to walk further into the lake but his instincts for survival were fighting him. Now it had become a battle of his will power over his instincts.

_I'm already half froze anyway, might as well finish it…_

Harry took a few more steps forward until the water was just below his knees. Harry was losing color to his skin, becoming very pale.

* * *

Snape ran as fast as he could down to the lake with Ron a few paces behind trying his best to catch up to the Potions Master. Thoughts of Harry ran through Snape's mind. The first time they met, at the Quidditch matches, to when they had there first kiss. Severus could see it all clearly. Harry had stayed after class and waited until all of the students had left and then walked up to the Potions Master's side, who was sitting at his desk. Severus was wondering why Harry was lingering around and was just about to make a comment when Harry spoke.

"Sir..?" Harry began.

"What is it Pot…" Severus was suddenly cut off by Harry's soft warm lips meeting his. Harry's kiss was so gentle and innocent. Snape remembered how surprised he was, so taken by surprise that he didn't even return the oral embrace. Harry, not feeling the kiss returned from Severus, slowly pulled back realizing the incredible mistake he had just made and his face turned a deep red. Severus just sat there with a look of shock on his face. His eyes were wide with disbelief at what had just happened. Harry stepped back, turned, and then ran off.

"Wait Harry!" Severus yelled, but Harry kept running.

Now Severus' thoughts returned to the present. He ran as fast as he could down the trail, even though the snow was covering it up, Snape knew it well.

* * *

Harry looked onward across the shimmering black lake with a broken heart._Don't you understand at all Severus?_ Harry took another step forward. His instincts were still at battle with his will.

_This is it. No __turning back now…to late… _

* * *

Severus' memories returned to the first time they had made love. Poor Harry tried to be so sensual but Snape had been rough with him, controlling him, but Harry went along none the less and then the next day Harry had laid a note on Snape's desk. Severus didn't read it until later that evening in the privacy of his chamber. The note said:

_Meet me in your classroom at 11pm._

Severus had gone to meet Harry there. It was completely dark except for the moonlight shinning in through the windows illuminating the entire room in a soft pale glow. The outline of someone small stood at Snape's desk and he slowly moved closer to it. As Severus moved closer he saw that the figure wore spectacles and was wearing a black robe. As Snape approached from the side the figure turned to face him. Severus could see now that it was Harry as he stood there in front of him. They were both quiet for a moment.

"I don't have time for games Potter" Snape stated firmly. Harry just stared at him and then opened his robe revealing his smooth naked pale body, fully erected. Severus smiled and then Harry slid the robe off.

* * *

Harry remembered the first kiss he gave Severus and then walked further into the water. The water was up to his chest now and tears were trailing off of his cold pale blue cheeks. The lower half of Harry's body was going completely numb. Harry put his forearms up to his chest in a futile attempt to stay warm. His teeth were chattering and he was feeling tired. Harry had never felt so cold. Life was leaving him and he came to the sudden realization that this was his final moment.

* * *

Severus and Ron had reached the forest edge. The lake was just beyond the towering trees and Snape didn't waste time making his way through them. Ron was desperate to find out what was going on. He only knew that it had something to do with his best friend Harry and was determined to be there for him, no matter what.

Snape's thoughts reached to that fateful night when Harry walked in on him and Draco. Snape and Draco had their arms draped around each other.

Mouth pressed tight against mouth, tongues wrapped in intimacy. When they had finally finished Snape looked up to see the expression on Harry's face, one he will never forget. It was a combination of shock, hurt, and sadness. If there was ever a heart broken in an instance, it was Harry's.

* * *

Harry's thoughts stayed on Severus as his head slowly sank into the water._Breath it in_. Harry told himself and he did. His body was to frozen to fight the natural instinct to get air. Body numb. Light fading. Heart burning.

* * *

Severus ran up to the shore looking out across the black waters that stretched before him. He didn't see Harry anywhere and he panicked. The wind was blowing the snow every which way and it was dark making it almost impossible to see.

"HARRY!" Severus yelled with such emotion that it scared Ron. It was the sound of apologies and love desperately calling out to a lost loved one. Ron began yelling for Harry as well.

"HARRY!" Severus cried out again in the same haunting tone. Ron shivered.

"I'm sorry…" Snape whimpered to the murky black waters.

Ron searched around the rocks for Harry and saw his tennis shoes next to a boulder.

"Professor!" Ron hollered with some excitement that he had found some of Harry's things. Snape came running over looking at what Ron had found.

Harry's spectacles were lying on the rock. His shoes and socks next to it on the ground with a light covering of snow. Snape could vaguely make out foot steps in the snow. He held his wand up saying, "Lumos!"

"Wonder why Harry would have gone and taken off his shoes and socks in this kind of weather, not to mention his spectacles, hard enough to see out here." Ron said.

"Harry…why…" Severus whimpered quietly as looked at the objects. Ron tried to make out what the Professor was saying but couldn't.

Severus's heart was racing in anxiety as he followed the trail of Harry's foot steps down to the shore. Ron stayed close behind Severus hoping they would come across Harry. Ron didn't have a clue what was going on, but he was very concerned for his best friend.

Harry had sunk to the bottom of the lake. His body was floating upright; his arms were raised above his head. His finger tips were exposed to the surface waters. A few bubbles of air escaped his mouth. The cold of the darkness enveloped Harry and he became motionless.

"Haaaarry!" Severus cried out with all of his might as he walked ankle deep into the chilly waters.

Ron stood at the shore looking out at the great lake before him. _Why on earth would Harry have gone in there? _Ron asked himself.

Snape held out his wand and tried to illuminate the waters before him. A few feet away he saw a red spot on the waters and moved further in, getting in waist deep before he finally got to it. He lifted it up out of the waters and held it up. Severus recognized it immediately as Harry's shirt and a feeling of apprehension rushed through Severus's body. He looked around even more anxious now to find Harry. Snape dropped the shirt back into the water and held up his wand turning his head in all directions searching for Harry.

"Blimey! Is that Harry's shirt Professor?" Ron yelled scared of what the answer might be. Snape didn't notice Ron's questions as he was hastily looking for Harry. It was hard to see anything. The sky was darkening and the snow kept falling in what seemed thicker and thicker snowflakes. Severus was beginning to feel very helpless._You're to late Severus, he's gone. No he can't be...he has to be here somewhere. _

Ron was just about to suggest they go back to Hogwarts and search for Harry there when Snape suddenly shouted "LUMOS EXPANDOS!" and threw his wand high into the air over the black waters. Snape's wand began to glow brighter and brighter like a sun going super nova. Ron's eyes widened as he had never seen anything like this. Severus looked out across the waters as his wand sailed over them and there just a short distance from him was the tips of fingers floating just barely above the water. Snape's wand then exploded with a brilliant flash and glowing hot fragments were sent out in all directions like an exploding firework. Ron's eyes were blinded for a brief moment as he watched the whole thing.

"Harry!" Snape yelled and ran towards the pale blue fingers. Ron rubbed his eyes trying to see but all he saw was the brilliant light which seemed to have imprinted itself onto the back of Ron's eyes. After a moment he could somewhat see, his eyes found Professor Snape and began to follow him, though he didn't see any sign of Harry. As Severus got closer he began swimming as his footing was lost to the icy depths of the lake. Ron stopped when he was about chest deep thinking the Professor had gone mad. Snape had finally gotten to Harry's hands and he reached out grabbing them firmly and pulled with all of his strength at the boy who had become his friend, his lover, and fiancé. Harry was not the boy he was when he had first arrived at Hogwarts. Harry was seventeen now and had grown into a body of that age. Harry was heavy but Severus did not stop trying to pull Harry up. Snape struggled for a minute trying to swim pulling Harry but was realizing that this wasn't working to well. Severus then went underwater and grasped Harry by his waist and pulled him straight up.

"HARRY!" Ron cried out in shock.

Snape gasped for air but Harry was silent. Severus's body was becoming numb as the cold waters washed over him and he knew that he had to get Harry out of here as fast as he could or they were both done for.

"Ron, get Dumbledore!...Hurry!" Snape yelled through chattering teeth.

Ron began to swim back but he too was going numb and by the time he reached the shore he was half frozen. The wind swept bitterly through Ron's pajama's and he fell to his knees cuddling himself trying to get some kind of warmth. _Get up Ron! Harry needs you! _Ron told himself and he stumbled to his feet and began walking towards the forest.

Severus took Harry gently by his face and looked at his pale blue complexion and his heart felt like someone was taking a sledge hammer to it and shattered it into a million pieces. Snape laid Harry's head back pinching his nose, he breathed into his mouth. "C'mon Harry, I know you still have life in you!" Tears began to seep out of his eyes as he tried again to give the boy life.

Ron walked blindly through the forest. It was dark and snow was everywhere. His eyes were squinting trying to see through the blizzard that enveloped him. Ron pulled out his wand. "Lumos!" He chattered and the tip of his wand glowed brightly. _So tired...must sleep...the cold...Harry..._ Just then Ron ran into what he supposed was a tree and dropped his wand, collapsing into the fetal position and began shivering uncontrollably. Two gigantic hands reached down and scooped Ron up.

"Harry...lake...drowning..." Ron muttered through his chattering teeth right before he passed out.

"Harry please wake up...please..." Severus pleaded with Harry but he was silent. Severus breathed deeper and harder into Harry's lungs trying desperately to get air into them. Harry's chest did not reciprocate. Snape knew that he had to get Harry to land to really make this work so he tried swimming again, this time with Harry on his back and his arms wrapped around Snape's neck, he held Harry's arms there with one hand while trying to swim towards shore. It was slow going. The wind, the waves, and the numbness were all going against him. Severus fought them with every ounce of strength he had left.

There was a hurried knock on Dumbledore's office doorand he looked up saying, "Enter". It was Professor McGonagall. She hurried in with a concerned look on her face. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and stood up.

"There was a brilliant flash at the lake. Something like an explosion." She said excitedly. Dumbledore moved to his office window and looked out. Just then a green bolt shot up into the sky from the lake. McGonagall peered out as well to see it shooting up into the sky.

"One of our staff members is in need of assistance. Go see who it is and take Professor Snape with you." Dumbledore ordered.

"Professor Snape was last seen in the Gryffindor commons room just a short while ago…" Minerva began to explain but was interrupted by the Headmaster.

"In Gryffindor?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"Yes, evidently he was looking for Harry Potter, who was no where to be found and left with Ron Weasley tailing behind him!" Minerva said.

"Looking for Harry Potter? Why would the head of Slytherin House be in the Gryffindor's dormitories searching for Harry Potter?" Dumbledore said looking off to the side. Suddenly Dumbledore looked up at Minerva.

"Let's get down to the lake!" The Headmaster said rushing out the door.

Severus reached the shallows of the shore and dragged Harry over the snow covered sands until they were up to the brush and he gently laid Harry's head down on the cold snow. Severus was shivering all over but he tried to ignore it. Severus bent Harry's neck upward and took a deep breath exhaling into Harry's lungs. Harry did not move. A numbing cold crept over Snape's body. He knew he had to some how get a fire going quickly or they both would be dead soon, if but he had his wand he could make a fire so big as to envelop the entire shore line, but with out his wand he was unable to start one, and where in Merlin's name was Ron?

Snape breathed deeply into Harry's lungs once again and this time his lungs reacted by violently ejecting fluids out of his mouth. Severus turned Harry on his side as more liquid was spewed out, when Harry stopped coughing Snape turned him over onto his back.

_Air...precious air filling my lungs...who is it that has brought me out of the depths of my icy grave..._Harry's eyelids struggled to open, and as they did he could make out the blur of a figure next to him.

Severus looked upon Harry's pale blue face. "Harry...I love you so much...I know what I did was wrong, please forgive me..." Severus said softly as tears slid down his cheeks, and he gently pressed against Harry's lips holding there a long moment and then laid his head on Harry's bare chest. Severus heard the weak thumping of Harry's heart but was content now to just die there with Harry. He was almost completely numb and his endurance had left him. Severus moved his right arm over Harry's belly and he held him as his tired eyes slowly shut, closing out the snow, the lake, and finally even Harry.

Hagrid traced Ron's footsteps as best as he could. They led right to the lake shore and in the distance he could see two bodies lying next to each other near the brush. He quickly ran over to them and saw that Professor Snape was resting on Harry.

"Professor!" Hagrid yelled loudly but the Professor did not stir. Hagrid laid Ron down next to Harry and then shook Snape's shoulder firmly trying to wake him and Severus slowly raised his head looking up at Hagrid.

"Hagrid?" Snape asked slowly unsure if he was alive or dead.

"Yes Professor, it's me, good ol' Hagrid." Hagrid said smiling. Snape's expression did not change.

"So c...c...cold Hagrid..." Snape managed to say. Hagrid stood up and looked around him. Everything was covered in snow and to get a good fire going he was going to have to use magic.

"Alright then!" Hagrid said pulling out his wand. He pointed his wand at a nearby tree and began chanting some strange words. The snow fell off of the tree and it began wilting up as if all of the moisture was being drawn out of it. After it had dried Hagrid yelled a single word and the whole tree became consumed with flame all at once. He dragged Ron and Harry closer to the tree and then Professor Snape.

Hagrid stood up and shot a red bolt up into the sky. A few moments later Dumbledore and McGonagall came running up asking questions and Hagrid answered as best he could, after all he had no idea what was going, only that everyone seemed to want to go for a swim in the freezing cold lake.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Aftermath

Professor Snape was pacing up and down the hallway outside of the infirmary worried Harry wasn't going to make it. He had the longest exposure out of all of them and was even drowned but maybe Snape had arrived just in time, maybe. Suddenly the door creaked open and Madam Pomfrey came out smiling.

"You may go and visit with him now, but only for a few minutes. The boy needs to rest after something like that." She said.

"Yes yes!" Snape said snapping back as he hurried past her to see Harry.

There he was. He looked more like a corpse lying in the bed than a living person. In fact the only distinction Snape could make with Harry was the fact that Harry turned his head to look at Snape and the fact that Madam Pomfrey seemed to be sure Harry was alive.

Harry's skin was a ghostly pale white and his movements were slow.

"Get out," Harry said in a fierce tone.

Severus was taken back by this stopped where he was.

"Harry, I..." Severus began. He could see that Harry's eyes were filling with tears. Snape suddenly realized that nothing about this was going to be easy and that this is just one aspect of the repercussions he was going to feel for some time to come.

Snape dared to move slowly closer trying to regain some of his usual hardened composer, which seemed to be near impossible at the moment. That look on Harry's face was enough to weaken him to the point of tears, and he had to fight himself to stay in the same room as Harry.

Snape had gotten to the bedside without any further words. Harry didn't take his eyes off of Snape as he approached.

"It hurting me to look at you..." Harry said through a sudden release of tears.

"Harry..." Severus voice broke, his own eyes becoming blurred with hurt.

"Just get out!" Harry shouted as loud as he could at the moment, his voice still to weak to carry far.

"I never meant..." Snape tried to say, his own voice weakening. "I never meant to hurt you, Harry."

"Well you did, and I would rather you have let me died out there in the lake than live with this pain." Harry said, his face turning angry.

"Harry..."

Just then there was a knock on the door followed by a creaking sound as it opened. Harry and Severus both looked over to see who it was.

A red headed boy stepped in holding a card smiling.

"Hullo..." Ron began but after looking at the expressions on both Severus and Harry's face he quickly surmised that this was not the best of times to see Harry.

"I uh..." Ron fumbled for words.

"It's ok Ron, come in." Harry said.

"Yes," Severus stood up suddenly, "come in Ron, I was just leaving."

"Yeah, I'm sure Draco must be wondering where you're at by now..." Harry said

looking at Severus disdainfully.

Snape looked at Harry with hurt and said, "Yes," with a deep uncertainty about him and Harry and left the room closing the door.

Severus leaned against the door behind him realizing how everything was falling apart between him and Harry.

_Damn fool, wasn't Harry enough for you? _Snape asked himself. _And look at him now...look what I drove him to... _

He could hear Ron and Harry talking in the room behind him. The tone in Harry's voice had changed. It was becoming filled with warmth and friendship now. The kind of warmth and friendship he feared he would never experience with Harry again.

Snape wiped a few tears off his cheek and walked back to his room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A Visit to the Potions Master

Draco was still as he lay in bed staring at the stone ceiling. Severus hadn't spoken to him in three days and he was confused.

_What was going with him? Why hasn't he spoken one single word to me in the last three days? _

Draco looked over at Goyle who was snoring.

_Maybe I'll just sneak down to see him._

Draco moved silently out of bed and got dressed. He took one last look at Goyle to make sure he hadn't woken him. Goyle's snoring told Draco that he was sound asleep and Draco crept out of the Slytherin dorm, making his way to Snape's room.

After going further down stone spiral stairs he reached a long corridor that was dimly lit by a series of eight candle lamps on either side. The air was damp and cold. Draco stood there a long moment watching, listening. There was an eerie quiet down here. Nothing stirred at this time of night. Even the ghosts seemed to be hibernating somewhere.

Draco dared a step forward and just as he did a shadow of something moved across the doorway at the end of the corridor. Draco stopped and watched to see if someone was coming.

_It might be Filch, or his stupid cat. _Draco thought to himself. _Leave it to him to be the only one nosing about at this hour._

He was as still as he could be waiting anxiously to see who it was that might be coming. All was silent. Draco started to walk further down the hall trying to be as quiet as humanly possible. The door to Severus's room was just ahead on the left side of the hallway.

When Draco was just a few steps away from Snape's door he heard something like a heavy burlap sack being pulled along the stone floor followed by a heavy breathing, as if the person's lungs were half filled with phlegm, coming from the end of the hallway. Draco froze. He watched and listened. Was it getting closer, or moving away?

The sounds were getting louder as if it was just about to turn the corner and come down the same hallway Draco was standing in. In a moment of panic Draco ran to Snape's door and began pounding on it.

The door opened to a wide eyed, and more than a little perturbed, Professor Snape. Draco shoved him aside as he hurried in slamming the door shut.

Severus stood there staring at Draco with a raised eyebrow, not looking at all pleased with Draco's rude intrusion at this hour.

"Something's out there…" Draco said with a quiver in his voice.

"What is it?" Snape asked in his monotone voice, not half believing Draco. He assumed this was some ploy Draco was using to see him.

"I don't know, it was coming down the hallway, just about to turn the corner…" Draco sputtered out.

Severus pushed Draco aside and opened the door and walked out looking down both sides of the hallway.

"Wait!" Draco peeped.

"I don't see anything, Mr. Malfoy." Severus said in a slight mocking tone.

Draco came out and stood behind Severus clutching onto his pajama shirt and looked in the direction the sound had come from.

"It's gone…" Draco whispered.

Snape suddenly turned around to face Draco.

"I don't have time for games Draco, now why are you really here?" Snape demanded.

"I…I just wanted to talk with you…I was coming down here and when I was almost to your door I heard something down there, I got scared." Draco said motioning to the end of the hallway.

"Well it doesn't appear to be there now. Inside!" Snape said pointing to his room.

Draco walked in. Snape shut the door and locked it and then went and pulled out a seat for Draco and one for him. Draco sat down across from Professor Snape.

The Potions Master crossed his legs and folded his arms giving Draco a suspicious look.

"Well Draco, what is it?" Snape asked.

"What's going on with you lately, I mean you haven't talked to me at all in the last three days."

Severus knew this was coming; he had successfully avoided Draco for three days, but the blonde lad had finally caught up to him. Things were such a disaster between him and Harry right now that he didn't want to damage it anymore so he purposely eluded Draco.

But now it was time to tell Draco everything. It was best to be honest at this point; lying would only make things more difficult.

"Before I explain anything to you Draco, I must make one thing perfectly clear. Everything I say here tonight stays between us, period. Do you understand me?" Severus asked in an intimidating tone.

Draco nodded saying, "Yes."

"Good. This isn't going to be easy for either of us," Severus paused for a moment and then continued. "As you know, Harry and I have been together since last year, but what you didn't know is before that we had been 'seeing' each other for a couple of years."

Draco shrugged, "What do you mean, like dating?"

Severus made a slight half nod. "Yes, like 'dating'. Remember that day about two weeks ago Harry caught us kissing?"

Draco sneered with a nod leaning forward and clasping his hands.

Severus looked like he was about to jump out of his seat and thrash Draco on the spot.

"Don't be so happy about that, Draco! My having to do anything with you outside of school academia has been fatal to my relationship with Harry. I like you…a lot, but I _love _Harry, do you understand me?" Severus stated firmly.

Draco's sneer quickly faded with the Professors words. He didn't love Severus either, but he was extremely fascinated with him.

"Yes sir." Draco answered.

"Three days ago Harry tried to commit suicide by drowning himself in the lake, which he did, but fortunately I arrived just in time to resuscitate him. I've been avoiding you because I didn't want to make things more difficult between Harry and I."

"Were you ever planning on telling me Severus? I mean we have a relationship too." Draco reminded him with a frown.

"Yes, at some point. This isn't easy for me Draco. Our relationship should never have been in the first place. It was very selfish of me to have you as well."

Draco leaned back into his seat staring at Severus.

"So was does it mean now though? Am I not going to be able to see you once in a while?" Draco asked.

"Draco…" Severus started, but as he looked into those grey eyes of Draco he was reminded of every reason why he liked Draco so much in the first place. Draco was cunning, intelligent, and hansom, three qualities which Severus admired about him.

The longer he stared into Draco's eyes the longer he knew he wasn't going to be able to tell Draco 'not ever again', which is exactly what he had planned on doing.

Draco sat there wondering if he and the Potions Master would ever have any of there special meetings again, at least once in a while, surely?

"Only with careful direction from me, Draco, our meetings must be even more secretive than they were before. We must take every precaution so as not to draw any attention to ourselves concerning our relationship. If I humiliate you in front of the class, it's just to keep up the illusion that you and I are nothing more than student and teacher, understand?" Severus said raising his eyebrow again.

"Yes, of course," Draco said standing up and walked over to the Professor, then sat in his lap and put his arms over Severus's shoulders, "and if I back talk you and you have to punish me, it's just to keep up the illusion that we are nothing more than student and teacher…" Draco smiled.

"Right." Severus agreed feeling a sudden rush to his groin area. Again Severus was entranced by Draco's grey eyes. Severus reached up and caressed Draco's cheek with his hand.

Draco felt something hard pressing against his buttocks and he smiled at Severus as he began to grind against Severus's erection.

Severus wrapped his arms around Draco's torso and stood up with him and walked him over to his bed and threw Draco onto it.

"Now then, time for your punishment for waking me up and coming into my room at this hour of night," Severus said as he began taking off Draco's clothes, "it shall be most torturous for you."

Draco's heart rate increased as he was being stripped by the Potions Master and by the time he had gotten Draco's pants removed he was fully erect.

Severus smirked as he dimmed the light and climbed on top of Draco.


	4. Chapter 4

(A big THANK YOU to my friend LadyLark77 for her continued help and support and beta reading of each chapter, and putting up with my constant questions! I would also like to thank all the readers and those who left reviews! That really helps me to keep motivated writing more, I'm glad you all are liking this story so far!)

Chapter 4

Outside

Three days later Madam Pomfrey released Harry from her care with strict orders not to play Quidditch for at least another week. Harry seeped uncomfortably back into life at Hogwarts over the next few days. There were all kinds of rumors going around Hogwarts about what had happened down at the lake. Professor Snape, Ronald Weasley, and Harry Potter had specific orders from Headmaster Dumbledore not to speak of the incident to any of the other students.

When Ron and Harry were asked about what had happened to them by there friends, they just said flatly, "I can't talk about it." That was the reply they had used for everyone. And it was the truth.

Harry had tried to keep himself hidden from everyone by spending time in the library or outside somewhere, which is where he was now, sitting on top of some hay bales that were stacked two high next to Hagrid's hut. He couldn't help think about what had happened at the lake that night.

_How the bloody hell could you Severus? I didn't want to be rescued, especially by you. _

Huge snowflakes fell slowly to the ground and Harry watched with a morbid fascination. Millions of them falling, each one a unique crystalline pattern, formed in the heavens above. Harry reached out his hand and caught a few and then held them up to his face and looked at them carefully, examining there delicate design.

He watched as they melted away in his hand, melting out of existence, which is exactly what Harry wished would happen to him. Harry looked up at the grey sky and let out a depressing sigh.

Harry reached over and grabbed a handful of snow off the top of the hay bale next to him and made a snowball with it and tossed it from one hand to the next. His hands began to feel very cold, like when he was down on the shore that night. He shivered.

Harry tossed the snowball towards the woods. It lost velocity and hit the ground before it even came close to hitting any trees.

"Bugger…"

He lay down on the snow covered hay bales shivering with his arms folded. He looked up at the sky. Everything was grey. Harry turned his head back toward the woods, his eyelids becoming heavy.

Near the edge of the forest something stirred underneath the snow.

Two small hands pushed through the snow followed by arms and then a head. A torso and legs came after that. It was a boy with a layer of frost covering his skin. He wore a rumpled grey dress shirt which was torn in several places and frozen black trousers. His hair looked as though it was wet and then had frozen in the cold, solid drops of water clinged to the end of some of his hairs. A crimson stain matted his hair on the right side of his head. His sky blue eyes stared at Harry for a moment and then he pushed himself up slowly and rested on his knees, motionless as he watched Harry.

_I feel like ice…_Harry's teeth chattered as he looked over. His eyes stopped on the figure not to far away. Harry thought for a moment that he was seeing things.

_What? He wasn't here a minute ago…who is he?_

Just then the boy raised his arm and slowly waved to Harry.

"Wake up Harry!" Hagrid yelled as he shook Harry's shoulder.

Harry's eyes opened. He was partially covered in snow and sat up looking around trying to see where the boy was.

"Harry, you ok?" Hagrid asked concerned.

Harry didn't see the boy anywhere.

_Odd…_

"Yeah, Hagrid…I'm fine." Harry replied half dazed as he looked up to Hagrid.

_Was I dreaming? _

"What 'ou doin' out 'ere sleeping in the snow for?"

"I…I dunno, I was just sitting here and I must have dozed off."

"How could someone 'doze off' in this weather, look at you, you're almost blue from the cold."

Harry shrugged and then looked back over to see if the boy was out there.

_Who was he?_

"What 'ou lookin' for Harry?"

"Nothing, I just thought…," Harry looked back up at Hagrid, "just thought I saw something out there is all."

Hagrid took a long look around them and then looked back down at Harry.

"Well if there was somethin', it's gone now. Come on Harry, it's nearly dinner time."

Hagrid helped Harry up and brushed the snow off of him.

"You know if you need someplace to go, you can always use my shack" Hagrid offered.

"Thanks Hagrid, I may do that." Harry replied.

"Just go right in if I'm not there, no need to sleep outside and wake up half frozen."

Harry smiled at Hagrid, "Thanks."

Hagrid put his hand on Harry's shoulder and they began walking. There weren't too many people like Hagrid in the world. He was down to earth and his heart was as big as a giant.

_I always liked that about Hagrid_. Harry thought to himself as he walked with the large man back toward the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This story was originally just a one shot. After I changed the ending, several readers wanted me to write more, so I have. This story has now taken leave of my original plans and may no longer be a Snarry. Hope I don't disappoint everyone by that revelation, but some of you may have already figured that out. Still, I do hope that you all will continue to read this story and follow it to its completion. Thank you.

Chapter 5

The Quidditch Arena

Harry made his way through the mass of students to the Gryffindor table. He saw Hermione and Ron sitting next to one another giving each other 'the look'.

Harry sat down next to Ron saying, "Honestly you two, get a room."

They both looked at Harry and then back to each other and laughed.

"Maybe you should get your own bloody girlfriend," Ron retorted with a smile.

Harry was motionless for a moment at Ron's words. Ron, nor anyone else, had any idea that he and Professor Snape had been dating.

"Maybe…" Harry finally replied as he reached for a blueberry muffin.

Neville came up and smiled at Harry.

"Mind if I sit here?" Neville asked hopefully.

"Sure Neville, have a seat. Just don't bring your _girlfriend_." Harry smiled giving Ron a side ways glance.

Neville sat down and took a helping of BBQ bologna with his fork and put it on his plate.

"Haven't got one of those Harry, you?" Neville asked.

"No, no girlfriend here…"

Ron looked over at the two of them. "Sounds like you two should date each other then!"

Hermione spit out her broccoli laughing. Ron giggled at Hermione. Neville's face turned a deep shade of red. Harry held steadfast looking serious.

"Didn't you know Ron, we already are." Harry replied.

"Well that explains a few things…" Ron said candidly.

Hermione choked on her drink at Ron's statement. Harry smiled winking at Neville.

Neville made a half smile not really sure how to take Harry's remarks about them.

After a nice long dinner everyone slowly started making there way back to there dorms.

Ron and Hermione got up and left. Harry was lost in thought about everything that's been going on. Neville stared at Harry wondering what he was thinking.

"You alright, Harry?" Neville asked.

Harry turned to Neville with a serious look on his face.

"I'm not sure…"

"Want to go somewhere and talk about it?" Neville asked looking sincere.

Harry wasn't expecting Neville to say that. Most people would have just said, 'Oh everything will be alright.' Or some other line of bullshit. Sometimes people just need to talk about their problems but few people are willing to listen.

"Sure." Harry said stepping out on a limb. Could Neville be his new confidant?

"Where should we go?" Neville asked.

"How about one of the Quidditch booths?" Harry suggested.

"Let me get my cloak." Neville said standing up.

"Yeah me too." Harry added.

It was still snowing outside. The wood creaked and moaned as the two boys climbed up the steps to one of the booths that the Professors sat in. The booths were partially covered with an awning so that the last two rows of seats were untouched by the snow.

As they got up to the top Harry stopped and looked out across the field leaning against the wooden rail.

"So this is what it looks like from the Professors seats." Harry exclaimed.

"Yeah, you can see everything from here." Neville said.

Harry grabbed a handful of snow off of the rail and made a snowball and tossed it into the field.

"Neville, have you ever been in love?" Harry asked.

"Once…with this student in Ravenclaw, that was last year."

"How long did you and she date for?"

"Well, it wasn't exactly a she…" Neville revealed anxiously.

Harry was just about to throw another snowball when Neville said that, his attention turning quickly to him.

"What?" Harry wasn't sure he had heard Neville right.

"It was a boy from Ravenclaw, we dated for about eight months." Neville stated calmly waiting to see Harry's reaction. Neville's heart was racing. He hadn't told too many people about him being gay, and telling Harry Potter of all people was enough to make him want to jump over the rail and down onto the field, hopefully breaking his neck on the landing.

"Neville I…I never knew…" Harry said dumbfounded.

"How could you, you never asked me about such things until now."

"Well it will be easier for me to tell you what I have to say now." Harry said.

"Which is?" Neville asked, trying to re-focus the conversation on Harry. It wasn't easy coming out to people.

"Severus and I…" Harry began when a sudden lump in his throat stopped him. He cleared his throat and continued. "Severus and I were boyfriends, well more than that; we were going to get married. He was my…my fiancé."

Neville's mouth almost hit the floor. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

_Harry and Proffesor Snape are both….GAY?! _Neville was in shock at that news.

"What's wrong Neville?" Asked Harry.

Neville realized he must be standing there with his mouth wide open and quickly shut it.

"It's just…I never imagined you being gay, let alone Professor Snape…"

"Well believe it, because we both are, but you can't tell anyone Neville, promise me you won't." Harry held up his hand closing all of his fingers except his pinky.

"Pinky swear Neville…"

Neville clasped Harry's pinky with his own. "I swear it."

Harry smiled at Neville as he felt the small tingle of magic from one of the oldest, if weakest, forms of binding magic. This was one type of magic that even muggle children used, even if they didn't know it was magic.

"Come on, let's go sit on the bench." Harry and Neville walked up to the highest bench in the back that was underneath the awning. It was dry and they sat next to each other.

"Now I can tell you the rest Neville," Harry started, "A couple of years ago, I gave Snape our first kiss. I think he was in shock though. He didn't return it and had this wide eyed look on his face. It's rather funny now, but at the time I was so embarrassed I ran off and hid in the library."

"I can only imagine," Neville laughed.

"Yeah, so anyway, over the next couple of years we became closer, had _lots_ of sex, and I fell in love with him. Snape told me that he had fallen in love with me as well and I believed him. I believed everything he told me until about six days ago, until …" Harry paused.

"Until what?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"Until I walked into his room one night and found…" Harry's throat became tight as the pain of that night came rushing back to him. Harry's eyes swelled with tears, "Until I caught him kissing Draco Malfoy…" Harry couldn't speak anymore. He had completely broken into a sob. Neville put his arms around Harry and pulled him into his shoulder wherein Harry unleashed all his hurt and pain.

Neville was quiet while Harry poured out his heart in cries.

_Bloody worms…_Neville thought to himself.

After some time went by Harry pulled himself out of the comfort of Neville's shoulder and began to regain some of his composer.

"You know Harry, I still miss my boyfriend. This is something that will take a while to get past; I mean you two were really close." Neville stated.

"Yeah, a bloody long time I suspect…" Harry replied weakly.

It had stopped snowing and the sky was partially clearing. The crescent moon softly glowed behind the shifting clouds.

"We should be getting back, Harry, it's getting late." Neville suggested.

"Right." Harry stood up and they walked down to the rail. Harry stopped and looked out across the field. Neville stood next to him.

The light from the moon reflecting off the snow illuminated everything around them. So much so that they could see a black figure walking across the field toward the booth they were in.

"Who's that, Harry?" Neville asked.

"Dunno" Harry shrugged.

"Hullo, Professor?" Harry waved to the figure. "It's ok, we're on our way down."

It stopped and tilted its head up to the boys watching silently. No facial expressions could be seen. It was like a shadow absorbing all of the light that was hitting it.

Neville studied the person,"Weird…" .

"Yeah…we should at least be able to see their face…" Harry observed.

"Why aren't they saying anything?" Neville asked apprehensively.

"Dunno…" Harry replied becoming a bit spooked himself.

"Hullo?" Harry yelled down to he person.

Suddenly the black figure broke into a sprint towards the steps. Neville and Harry could hear its footsteps, the boards creaking underneath its weight.

"Neville, do you have your wand?" Harry asked panicked.

"No, don't you?" Neville asked becoming scared.

"No…" Harry stared at Neville for a moment, then Harry began looking over the edges to see if he could find another way down, there wasn't one, unless they wanted to freefall a few hundred feet.

"What's going on, who is that?" Neville asked with a frightened tone as he watched Harry.

"I'm not sure, Neville, but I think they are coming to get us!" Harry replied shaking.

"Get us?!" Neville exclaimed.

"Yes Neville, as in_kill _us!"

"Why?!" Neville asked confused.

"I don't know why!" Harry yelled at Neville.

The footsteps got louder as it neared the top. Harry and Neville froze in anticipation, waiting to see who or what was coming up the stairs.

"Harry…I'll distract it and you make a run for it. Go get help." Neville ordered Harry.

"I can't leave you with this thing, Neville. It might kill you!"

"We have a better chance if one of us goes for help Harry!"

"But…"

"JUST DO IT!" Neville screamed.

"OK!" Harry yelled back.

Harry backed into the corner with Neville in front of him, clutching tightly onto the back of Neville's cloak.

The steps grew louder and louder and then, they suddenly stopped, as if it had reached the top, but they couldn't see it.

There was a terrifying silence as they waited a long moment.

"I don't see it," Harry whispered.

"Me either," Neville said taking a step forward, which was hard because Harry was still clutching onto the back of his cloak.

"Let go!"

Harry let go of Neville's cloak and Neville walked forward slowly, knowing that at any second something was going to jump out at him. He made it all the way to where the stairs lead down and took a long hard look but the stairway was vacant.

"What do you see?" Harry asked finally, unable to wait anymore.

"Nothing…there's nothing there Harry, it's like he…vanished…."

Harry ran over to Neville and looked down the stairs for a moment. It was just as Neville had said, nothing was there.

"Let's get the bloody hell out of here…" Neville said frightened.

"Yeah!" Harry more than agreed. He was scared out of his wit.

The two boys carefully made their way down the stairs and took a long look around the field.

"See anything?" asked Harry.

"No, you?"

"Nothing."

"Good, let's make a run for it!" Neville suggested as he took off running.

"Right!" Harry followed Neville back to the castle.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Unexpected Teacher

Harry had skipped his potions class for the second day in a row so he wouldn't have to see Severus. Harry walked into the defense against the dark arts class and made his way to his assigned desk. As he sat down he got his book and notes out and began to look over them. Ron came running in followed by Neville both of them barely making it on time. Harry looked up and smiled as Ron sat down next tom him.

"Hello Harry." Ron greeted.

"Almost late again, Ron, you must have been chatting with Hermione again." Harry said.

Ron nodded. "Yeah, well she's bloody more interesting than most of these classes."

Harry laughed.

The old wooden door to the room closed quietly behind Severus as he entered. No one noticed. The Professor glanced around the room. His eyes stopped on Harry. He was sitting next to his best mate. Severus observed their relationship silently.

Harry's face was cheerful as he and Ron whispered to one another. What were they talking about? Severus felt like a great sink hole was opening up in his heart. He wanted to turn around and walk back out the door but instead he forced himself to walk to the head of the class. He proceeded down the aisle, striding right past Harry.

Harry caught Severus' familiar scent as he walked by, flooding his mind and heart of times spent together. Harry looked up and saw him, the one man he didn't want to see.

Ron leaned into Harry saying, "What the bloody hell is he doing in here?"

Harry shrugged eyeing Severus carefully. Professor Snape reached the front of the class and laid some books down on the desk and then turned to face the students.

"I will be taking over Defense Against the Dark Arts class until further notice."

Harry was becoming most perturbed. He raised his hand. Severus saw a hand go up and looked over to the student. It was him, the one that meant so much. Severus tried to push his feelings down for the duration of the class so he could focus on teaching and not on Harry.

"Yes Potter?" Snape asked sounding distant.

"What happened to…" Harry began but Snape cut him off.

"What happened to your former teacher? Something came up and he had to leave. His replacement should be here in a few days, until then, I will be teaching this class."

Harry had a disgusted look on his face. He really couldn't miss anymore classes or he was going to fail. He was stuck, no, trapped in this man's presence.

"Now then, let us begin." Severus said as he moved to the black board and picking up a piece of white chalk began writing the words 'Pars'magus' and 'Subsisto'socius'.

"As some of you know, either from intense training, or actual war, that after some time our magical energy becomes weakened. This could be deadly to someone who is in actual combat and finds his energies substantially strained. What can be done?"

Everyone was quiet as Professor Snape spoke.

"We might employ a tactic called magic sharing. This is where you and another person would, before battle, cast a joining spell and you could actually draw on the magical energies of both persons. You would have twice the magical pool of energy to use, thereby sustaining you longer in battle and possibly a better chance of a victory."

Professor Snape pointed to the words on the black board saying, "There is a word to enact the spell and a word to cancel the spell. To enact it, say 'Pars'magus', and to cancel it say 'Subsisto'socius'. Either person can cancel the spell, but only one can enact it."

Professor Snape looked around. "Any questions?"

A girl from Hufflepuff raised her hand.

"Yes?" Snape took a step forward.

"Is it possible for both people to use the same pool of energy at the same time?"

"Yes, it is. However, you would be defeating the purpose of the spell. By doing so you would be weakening each other, as opposed to helping." The teacher explained.

Neville raised his hand. Professor Snape nodded at him.

"What would happen if the other person dies while the spell is active?"

"The spell would instantly be canceled."

"Now then, I am going to have you all pair up and over the next hour we will practice casting the spell and then use the extra energy to attack dummy targets."

Professor Snape abruptly turned around and went to the desk. He took a paper from the desk and skimmed through it quickly. He turned back to the class and began to read off the names in pairs of two.

Ron was to be paired with Golye of all people and got up from his desk with a look of disgust on his face. Harry was paired with Neville, who took Ron's place at their desk.

"Everyone, move to the right of your desk, out into the aisle," Professor Snape instructed.

All the students moved out into the aisles chatting amongst themselves.

"Now then, face the one you're paired with and put your hand on their shoulder, so both of you should be touching each other."

Harry could feel the warmth of Neville's hand on his shoulder. It felt good to be touched again. The warmth of another on him. Thoughts of Severus crept back into his mind. Harry realized that the ache in his heart was still quite there.

Neville watched as Harry's eyes became moist. Neville knew that being in the same room with Snape must be killing him and he gave Harry a reassuring squeeze with his hand.

Harry looked into Neville's eyes, a single tear escaping down his left cheek.

"Repeat after…" Severus's voice stopped as he looked over at Neville and Harry. Neville had his hand up to Harry's face was wiping something off of it with his thumb.

The paper Severus was holding began to crumple as his hand clenched it tightly.

_Why is he touching Harry like that? What's going on with these two?_

Severus stared for a moment and then looked away to other students trying to refocus his thoughts on what he was doing.

"Repeat after me, Pars'magus."

"Pars'magus," Neville spoke and his skin began to tingle as a wave of warm energy flowed over him. Harry immediately began to feel as if a cord of light connected the two of them. As their magical cores intertwined with one another Harry felt as if he and Neville were one person for a split second. With this connection Harry felt closer to Neville than he had even the previous night when they had talked.

Harry and Neville stared at each other. Their lips did not move. The students, the words they were pronouncing, even the room had seemed to fade away, until there was only the two of them. Neville reached over and took Harry's hand and they immediately locked, fingers weaving together, palms touching. Harry stepped forward, his body closing in on Neville's. Harry raised his other arm and put his hand behind Neville's neck and gently pulled him in. Neville did not resist. He leaned into Harry, their lips meeting softly. Neville put his free arm around Harry's waist and held him tightly.

"If you managed to cast the spell correctly, which is unlikely for most of you, then you might feel a slight tingling sensation, or warmth come over you." Snape said watching the students to see how they progressed. His eyes stopped on Harry and Neville again. They were motionless, just standing there staring at each other. Their expressions were blissful.

Severus set the student list back on the desk and walked casually over to Neville and Harry.

When Severus had reached the two boys he stretched out his arm between them and snapped his fingers loudly.

Harry and Neville both felt themselves being pulled away from each other as a sound like clapping thunder rang out next them, the room and its occupants returning. They found themselves still standing where they were. They looked around blushing thinking that they had just kissed in front of the whole classroom and now Professor Snape had caught them and was going ballistic.

"Still with us?" The professor asked both of them sarcastically.

Harry and Neville looked at each other uncertain if that kiss was real or not.

"Yes…" Neville replied finally looking over at Severus.

"Good," Professor Snape turned from them and addressed the class saying, "Now those of you who have cast the joining spell need to line up in front of the targets and attack them for ten minutes, after which, you will stop and cancel the joining spell with each other and let your partner cast the joining spell on you."

Neville leaned into Harry slightly, "What just happened?"

"Later." Is all Harry could say.

Editors Note: Pars'magus are two latin words. Pars mean 'Share' and Magus means 'Magic'. I combined the two words but it literally translates to: Share Magic.

Subsisto socius are two latin words for stop sharing. Subsisto means 'Stop' and socius means 'sharing'.


	7. Chapter 7

Notes: A HUGE thank you to Ladylark77 for helping me on this chapter and chapter 6, without her helping me I wouldn't be able to get this done. Thank you!

Chapter 7

Shadows of the Unwelcome

Harry was cuddled up with a book in front of the fire place on the couch in the Gryffindor dormitory. He was in his pajamas and had his blanket covering his legs to help keep him warm. He was leaning against his pillow which had been propped up against the sofa arm. The fire in the Hearth gave off red and orange flickers. For some reason it seemed colder inside Hogwarts than it had in the last few winters. Sure, it was always colder in some areas more than others, but usually in the dorms it was always warm and cozy. But now it felt not much more above twenty degrees Fahrenheit even when standing next to the fire place.

"Harry?" Neville asked approaching Harry from the side. He had just walked down from the bedroom.

"Hey Neville, have a seat." Harry moved his legs off of the couch to make room for Neville.

"Thanks." Neville sat down facing Harry. He was quiet for a few minutes and then spoke, "What happened today?"

Harry looked up at Neville. He bookmarked his novel and set it on the floor and then pulled his knees up to his chest adjusting the blanket over his legs. "I'm not sure…I've been thinking about it…even while reading that book…it just keeps replaying in my mind."

"Yeah, that's all I've been able to think about." Neville said as he looked down as his hands almost embarrassed to admit that to Harry because he was scared of his reaction.

"Maybe…it's something that we wanted to happen, maybe that spell connected more than just our magic and somehow our desire was played out in our minds…" Neville dared to say as he looked back up to Harry.

Harry thought for a moment. "Did you want it to happen Neville?" Harry finally asked.

Neville's face turned red. "Yeah."

"Don't blush Neville," Harry looked serious, "I wanted it to happen too."

"Really Harry?"

"Yeah."

Neville looked back down at his hands, he was fidgeting. "So what happens now?"

"I don't know. I was always fond of cuddling, and I think everyone's asleep by now…"

Neville didn't hesitate. "C'mere then."

Harry moved over into Neville's arms and rested his head on Neville's chest. Harry put the blanket over them and snuggled in, Neville's warm arms made him feel needed again.

Neville slowly rubbed Harry's back for a minute and then rested his cheek on top of Harry's soft black hair.

Neither one said anything to the other for the next hour. They just bathed in the warmth of each other's bodies and soon the both of them were sound asleep.

The smoldering embers shifted slightly. The charred stone at the back of the fire place cracked and fell inward revealing a city in ruin reminiscent of 1800's London that was covered in a perpetual twilight. It went on for miles and miles in every direction. A hand of ash reached out slowly, placing its fingertips onto the stone floor. A head of cinders with two glowing embers for eyes soon followed. Loose ash fell from its face as it looked around the dimly lit room.

It saw the two boys sleeping on the couch and it stopped for a brief moment staring at Harry. Another arm of soot reached out and pressed against the floor as it began to crawl out of the great hearth.

The humanoid creature stood upright, its height was equal to about the top of the mantle piece. It stood still, listening. The world inside was silent except for the muffled wailing winds outside. It knelt down and crept over to Harry on its hands and feet. When it got to him it put its face close to Harry's face observing him. Harry was in a deep peaceful sleep, his breathing was calm.

"Haaaarry" the creature whispered.

It took Harry's hand gently and tugged at it. "Cooome baaack…." It whispered.

Harry twitched muttering the word "no".

"Sleeeep…wiiith…uuuusssss." It slowly rasped as it grabbed Harry by his arm with its other hand and pulled him off Neville.

Harry's body hit the floor with a soft thud.

"No…" Harry mumbled.

Neville woke to Harry's body moving. His eyes filled with sleep. He squinted to see if Harry had gotten up to leave or had just shifted his weight around.

He heard a dragging noise. Neville rubbed his eyes so he could have a better look around. Harry was no longer laying on him.

Neville froze in fear as he watched a creature of black and grey ash pulling Harry toward the fireplace. His first instinct was to grab his wand, which he quickly discovered he didn't have. After that he didn't know what to do. Without his wand he was powerless.

The thing was at the maw of the great hearth and stepping into it the world of shadows beyond.

Neville lunged forward and fell on the floor grabbing Harry's leg tightly. The creature pulled at Harry and found that there was a sudden resistance. It turned to look and saw Neville holding onto Harry firmly.

"YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!" Neville screamed at it. Neville got up on his knees and pulled Harry's leg harder.

The creature let go of Harry. Its burning ember eyes stared down at Neville. The temperature in the room suddenly dropped. The floor felt like the floor of a walk in freezer now and Neville could see his own breath when he exhaled. Neville began to shiver. He forced his eyes away from the thing and put both of his arms around Harry's waist and yanked him over to the couch with one great heave, both of them falling back against the floor. Harry woke up now to being suddenly yanked .

"What's going on?" Harry asked dazed.

"Harry run!" Neville shouted as he pushed Harry over to the side.

The ashen form pounced on Neville with such force that it knocked the wind out of him. It wrapped its hands tightly around his neck like a vice. Neville instantly began to suffocate, his face turning red. Harry got to his feet and saw the thing choking Neville. He glanced around quickly for something to hit it with. The end table was the closest thing so he grabbed it with both hands and swung the edge of it against the creatures head as hard as he could.

The creatures head exploded into ash and embers as it let out a terrifying cry before the whole form collapsed into a pile of black soot. Neville sat up gasping for air. Harry dropped the table and kneeled down.

"You alright Neville?" Harry asked putting his hand on Neville's shoulder.

Neville just nodded coughing. Harry helped him up.

"What happened?" Hermione asked as she came running in.

Harry and Neville stood there covered in soot looking at the fireplace.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The Headmaster's Office

The Headmaster was deep in thought as he stared at the two boys after listening to their story about what had just happened thirty minutes ago. Professor McGonagall stood quietly to the side concerned about the attack.

Professor Snape watched Harry, who was biting at his middle finger nail, a sign that Harry was nervous. Every so often Harry would turn his head to spit out the chewed off piece. He wanted to somehow comfort Harry, but that wasn't possible now. Severus felt a great emptiness open inside him, his emotions were getting the better of him. He tried to keep his eyes off of Harry but they always managed to find their way back to those green eyes.

"There has been a few reports of strange events occurring around Hogwarts as of late, the cause of which alludes me." Albus spoke at last.

"Yes, just the..." Snape began but then realized what he was about to say would incriminate him. Normally he would have known better than to say anything at all, but given the fact that is was four o'clock in the morning and he hadn't had much sleep the last two nights had made him a bit loopy.

"What's that you're saying Professor Snape?" Dumbledore asked.

All eyes were on Severus now, he quickly began restating what he was saying. Harry slowed down on his chewing to hear what Severus had to say.

"Just the other night, a student came up to me, frightened, saying that he thought he heard something coming down the hallway, something that he hadn't heard before."

"I hate to admit this Dumbledore, but I have seen shadows moving about some of the classrooms, shadows of people, in a room that has no people." Minerva said.

"I see." Dumbledore looked back to Harry and Neville. "And yet no one's been harmed until tonight." "Have either of you seen anything peculiar before this?" The Headmaster asked.

"Yes." Neville said at the same time Harry said, "No."

Albus raised an eyebrow at the two boys. Severus looked at Harry trying to catch a glimpse at what was going on inside him. Harry went back to chewing on his middle finger nail, not that there was much left to chew on.

"Well which is it boys?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes for me, sir." Neville said trying to figure out how he was going to recount his story about him and Harry up in the stands, but without Harry in the story.

"Go on." Professor Snape prodded.

"I had gone to...think...about some things and had wondered off to the Quidditch..." Neville fumbled for words as he was trying his hardest to make this a believable story. It was partially true.

Harry could see where this was going, poor Neville was trying to give the Professor's a story that only half happened, he spit out a piece of nail and then said, "Look, Neville and I went out to the Quidditch pit and went up to the judges box to have a talk..."

Severus's facial expression changed slightly. He had to know what was going on, not just the night Harry was talking about, but more to the point, what's going on with him and Neville.

"Excuse me..."Snape interrupted, not able to keep his mouth shut, "Talk about what, exactly?"

"None of your business." Harry said lowering his eyebrows. He saw small bit of jealousy rising in Severus now.

Severus held his composure despite that he wanted nothing more than to slap Harry at that very moment.

"Yes, that's not the point Severus, "Albus said, "Continue Harry."

Harry recounted what had happened in some detail, where necessary. He didn't give any clues as to what was done or said between himself and Neville. Though Harry's statement was more than enough to rouse Snape's suspicions.

"It sounds like these shadows are after you exclusively Harry, but why is the question." Albus said.

Snape suddenly realized one possibility.

"Perhaps..." Severus began. Everyone looked at him.

"Perhaps it's because of what happened down at the lake." Snape said looking over to Dumbledore.

"Yes...you said that when you reached Harry he seemed to be dead, until you revived him." Dumbledore stated.

Harry thought back to that night. He could clearly see a shore was covered with snow and beyond that the cold dark waters invited him in. So inviting. Numbing cold water. Oblivion just waiting below the surface.

Neville had a confused look on his face.

"What are you all talking about?" Neville asked.

Dumbledore suddenly realized that they were speaking of matters that was supposed to remain a secret.

"Neville, why don't you..." Albus started but was suddenly stopped by Harry's words.

"I tried to kill myself at the lake, Neville." Harry blurted out.

Neville had a look of shock on his face.

"What! Why?" Neville asked.

"Because _someone _I loved very deeply was cheating on me and I just couldn't deal with the pain anymore."

Severus shifted his weight from one foot to the next. Perhaps Harry hadn't told Neville who that 'someone' was. Neville glanced up at Professor Snape causing Snape's eyes to widen for just a split second. Severus knew right at then that Harry had told Neville everything.

"You were dead when I found you." Severus said with finality.

"You should have just fucking left me there then!" Harry shouted at Severus.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall chastised.

Harry stood up glaring at Severus. "I wouldn't have to feel the hurt I do now, or lay in bed wide awake for hours on end wondering what it is I did to make you want Draco more than me..." Harry said as his eyes grew misty.

Severus wanted to tell Harry how sorry he was, but instead he just stood there silent. This wasn't the place or time for that conversation.

"Harry, try and remain calm, I know this has been..." Albus said but was cut off my Harry's words.

"Forget it!" Harry made a motion with his hand as if he was brushing air aside and walked out of Dumbledore's office slamming the door behind him. Everyone was quiet for a moment. Then with a long sigh Dumbledore finally broke the silence.

"Whatever it is that is happening, it has to be related to Harry."

"Or Harry's death." Severus added.

"What exactly do you mean Professor Snape?" McGonagall inquired.

"It is possible that when Harry was revived he was far enough along on the other side to be missed by whatever entities reside there, and now, perhaps, they have come back to get him."

"You mean like ghosts are after Harry?" Neville asked. Severus looked intently at Neville.

"Ghosts, phantasms, shades, whatever you want to call them, Harry brought them back with him."

"But how do we fight such things Professor?" Minerva asked.

"I don't know." Replied Snape.

"This is something that we must research, I will go to the great library at the Ministry and see what I can glean from their ancient tomes," Albus said standing up. "Neville, you are not to speak of this to anyone, understand?"

"Yes sir." Neville acknowledged.

"I will be gone for a night or so, meanwhile, you two inform the other Professors as to what is going on." Albus told Minerva and Severus.

"Of course." Minerva said.

And with that everyone went their separate ways.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The Dark Room

Harry slammed the the door behind him. The sound echoed through the dark empty hallways nearby. He clenched his fists. He was furious at Snape for bringing him back to life.

_How could he do that...I don't want to feel anymore! You have Draco now, why do you need me around?_

He stood there a moment realizing just how alone he was now. There was no sound to be heard, and only a few of the torches on the walls were lit causing shadows to dance in a peculiar way. He stared at the closest ones for a minute trying to discern if they were benign or not.

Harry looked down the hallways to his left and right. He didn't see anyone. The hallway in front of him was also void of inhabitants. He began to slowly walk forward. Harry was trying to walk quietly but each step he took sounded as though he had taken a sledge hammer and was pounding the stone floor with it. This was very unsettling, the last thing he wanted was to attract the attention of that creature who tried to drag him into the fireplace earlier.

As he walked he came to an open doorway on his right. Harry stopped for a moment and stared. It was like looking into a portal of a black abyss. No light penetrated into the room. All was quiet, but he had a the uneasy feeling that something was watching him from inside. Chills ran through his body.

It wasn't like being at the Dursley's where he could just turn on a light switch and ease his fears. Hogwarts was a place that was lighted by torches, candles, and the sun, when it wasn't being hidden by clouds. There was only one way for Harry to immediately bring light into the room.

Harry walked to the opposite wall and took the torch slowly out of its holder and swung around just in case something was coming up behind him. Nothing was there. He approached the room cautiously and stopped just before the doorway. Strangely the light from the torch seemed to stop at the edge of the doorway.

Severus was the last one to exit Dumbledore's office. Minerva had already left escorting Neville back to the dorm. Severus' thoughts were heavy on Harry and his predicament. Severus tried to clear his mind some, he was in dire need of sleep. He wasn't sure how he was going to teach class tomorrow. His plan was to show up for his classes and announce to the students to open their books and begin reading. Meanwhile he would pull the blackboard in front of his desk and after scribbling a few notes on it he would take a seat at his desk where he would immediately lay his head down and go back to sleep. Severus paused at the reality of that situation seeing full well that it wasn't going to happen. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Severus took a moment to look around. It was quiet. He noticed the shadows on the walls moved unusually slow, they seemed to lag just behind the flickering of the torch's fire. Professor Snape arched his right eyebrow. He walked down the long hallway and as he got closer to the middle he saw a figure standing near a doorway holding a torch. As Severus approached he realized that it was Harry.

_Why should I be scared? I don't want to feel anymore...maybe I should just give in...but...Neville..._

Harry was alive now and whether he wanted to admit it or not their were things that were worth living for, but the constant hurt he felt over Severus seemed more than enough reason to go back. He wanted to see what would happen and he dared to speak.

"I know you're there...I'm not afraid of you..." Harry tried to sound bold but he was actually scared to the core of his being.

Silence was Harry's only reply. Chills ran through him again. He dared to step inside the room and as he did the fire on his torch began to freeze solid. He quickly dropped the torch and it hit the stone floor shattering into frozen chunks. Harry turned to run out but saw that the door looked as though it was fifty feet away. As he began to run something grabbed the back of his shirt and held him in place. Harry let out a terrified scream.

"_Haaary..." _A voice whispered from just behind Harry causing him to go into full panic mode.

Adrenaline rushed through Harry's veins and ripping off his shirt he bolted for the door. As he neared it he felt his feet hitting what sounded like water at first and then quickly went from water to mud with each step, mud his feet were beginning to sink into. He was less than a foot away and reached to the door frame trying to pull himself out. He felt the wetness of the mud just above his knee now.

Just then a hand grabbed Harry's forearm tightly. Harry screamed and let go of the door frame. The grip on Harry's arm tightened and began to pull him up.

"Give me your other hand!" Severus yelled at Harry from the other side of the doorway.

Harry looked up to see it was his former lover trying to help him. He put all of his hurt aside for a brief minute and grabbed Severus' hand. Severus locked his hand onto Harry's and with all his strength hauled him up into the hallway.

Harry's pants and shoes were muddy and wet. Harry was breathing hard and he looked frightened.

"It's alright now Harry, I have you." Severus said trying to comfort Harry as he helped him up.

"Had." Harry replied coldly.

As much as it hurt to hear that Severus looked over Harry's reply.

"Are you ok Harry?" His voice had the familiar sound of a concerned lover in it.

Harry was about to smart off again but the tone in Severus's voice reminded him of how close they once were. He dearly missed those times with Severus.

"Yes...I'm ok." Harry said.

Severus looked up into the doorway to see if anything was coming through but nothing followed.

"Who was you talking to in there?" Snape asked.

"I dunno...whatever is after me I guess."

"Did you see it?"

"No, but I felt it..." Harry replied.

"Felt it how?" Severus was curious.

"I just felt like something was staring at me...then when I went inside it said my name and I tried to run for it but it grabbed the back of my shirt so I tore it off and ran towards the door, some how I started running through mud and was sinking in it." Harry explained.

"That explains your pants." Severus said with a slight smile.

"Yeah...suppose I better get cleaned up."

"Harry I don't want you to sleep alone until these attacks stop." Severus said hoping Harry would stay at least one night with him. If he could just get Harry back for one night, he would subtly remind Harry of what they had together, then, maybe just then, Harry might want to come back.

"I'll be ok." Harry said not really sure whether he wanted to spend the night with Severus or not. Of course part of him did, the part that still loved Severus. But the part that was hurt so badly was screaming no.

"Perhaps someone else could watch over?" Severus prodded to see if Neville's name would come up.

"Perhaps...maybe Neville...but he's probably already asleep now." Harry watched to see Severus' reaction. Was he going to fly into a jealous rage or just deal with it?

Severus was right. He could tell by Harry's statement that he and Neville must have something going just as he suspected and if so, that there was nothing he could do about it. Harry needed someone and Neville was there.

"At the very least he can keep you out of the fire place." Severus smiled but deep inside his heart was splitting.

"Yeah..." Harry made a quick smile saying, "Good night Severus."

"Good night Harry." Severus watched as the man that was once his lover walked away.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Clothes or No Clothes?

Neville stared into the fireplace. It crackled as the fire burned the wood in its maw. His body was sprawled out comfortably over the couch. The house elves had cleaned up the soot and all of the furniture was back to normal. It was as if nothing had ever happened. Neville heard someone coming and looked up. It was Harry. His pants were covered in mud.

"What happened Harry?" Neville asked jumping up.

"I'll tell you later, right now I just want to sleep."

"Sure...but are you ok?" Neville asked.

"Yeah...fine..." Harry responded in a tone that said otherwise.

Neville could tell that Harry wasn't doing so well. As Harry started walking up the stairs Neville spoke.

"I'm here for you Harry, I mean if you want to talk or anything."

Harry stopped in his tracks. He was tired and emotionally drained. He felt like breaking down right there but held it in as best he could. He turned to Neville who was standing next to the couch now.

"Could you sleep with me tonight...I'm kinda scared." Harry admitted. He not only was scared, but he was feeling so emotionally upset that he didn't want to be by himself tonight.

"Of course, Harry." Neville said following Harry up stairs.

When they reached Harry's bed Neville was unsure how they were going to sleep together, did Harry mean he would be in his bed and Neville would be on the floor or they were actually going to sleep together in the same bed?

"So I'll just be down here then." Neville gestured to the floor.

Harry slipped off his pants and crawled into bed pulling the blanket over him.

"No, sleep with me Neville." Harry said raising up the comforter.

"Oh right." Neville said almost blushing.

"You sleep in your clothes Neville?" Harry asked as Neville got under the covers.

"Uhh no." Neville wasn't sure this was a good idea. Ron was asleep across from them and now Harry implied that he should be taking his clothes off. What would Ron say when he saw the two of them in the same bed half naked?

"What about Ron?"Neville asked.

"I don't care at this point Neville, but if it makes you feel better, sleep with your clothes on." Harry rolled over and pulled up some over hanging comforter and pushed it between his knees.

This might well be the only time he ever gets to sleep with Harry, and half naked at that, but if Ron saw them, it could be trouble, at least if he still had his clothes on his story of 'protecting Harry' would be more believable. Neville thought about it for a few seconds.

_What the hell, you only live once._ Neville thought to himself and got up out of bed. He stripped down to his green boxers and then carefully slid back underneath the covers, trying not to make direct bare flesh to bare flesh contact with Harry, but as small as Harry's bed was it was impossible for his knees not to be touching the back of Harry's legs or his arms not to be resting against his warm back. Neville scooted to the very edge of the bed, almost falling off. He had no idea how he was going to get any sleep.

"Neville, I won't bite you. It's ok if we're touching. Actually I was rather hoping you would cuddle me." Harry stated as he turned over facing Neville.

"Sorry, I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable." Neville explained.

Harry turned back over and Neville scooted back into Harry's warm body putting his arm over him. Harry took Neville's arm and snuggled it.

"You've never made feel uncomfortable, Neville." Harry said closing his eyes.

Neville smiled.

"Good night Harry." Neville whispered.

"Night Neville." Harry whispered back.

In less than thirty minutes both of them were sound asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Voices In the Courtyard

Cameron walked out of the forest and started up the trail to to Hogwarts. He paused when he reached the courtyard reflecting on the time he had spent here studying or just hanging out with his cousin. Dead vines wrapped tightly around the old tree which slept near the far side of the courtyard wall. Its branches reached up naked for all to see. The black stones that formed the courtyard were old and parts had begun to collapse. The smog colored snow was thick on the ground but that didn't stop Cameron from running from one side of the courtyard to the other. He laughed, his voice echoing lightly.

* * *

Stacey was a strawberry red headed fourth year Hufflepuff on her way to class. She took her usual route cutting through the courtyard hoping to catch her friend Lisa, who was a Ravenclaw. The milky white snow crunched underneath her feet as she walked into the courtyard. When Stacey neared the center she thought she heard a faint laughing. She looked around but no one else was here, the students avoided the courtyard when it was snowing ,unless they were playing in it, choosing instead to take the long way around to their classes.

She stopped to listen. There is was again! It sounded like a boy laughing some where close, yet far away.

"Come and play with me!" A boy's voice yelled out distantly.

Stacey looked around confused.

"Where are you?" She asked.

She listened carefully for an answer. All was quiet around her.

* * *

Cameron ran around in circles kicking up the ashen snow laughing remembering his friends, friends he hadn't seen in many years.

"Come and play with me!" Cameron called out to his friends, but he knew they were long gone. Still he hoped that maybe they would.

He ran over to the light brown tree and jumped up grabbing onto one of its higher branches with both hands. The limb cracked loudly breaking in half and Cameron fell to the ground with the tree branch landing hard on him. He laughed wrestling the tree limb off of him.

* * *

Suddenly a branch on the tree snapped and crashed to the ground. Stacey screamed startled by the sudden loud noise and ran off.

* * *

Cameron got up and walked over to a bench. He wiped the peppery snow off with his hand and then sat down. He looked up at the black sky.

There might be a small chance that the boy he saw the other day sleeping on the hay bales might come out, and if so Cameron could talk to him at last.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Outed

"Now let us begin..." Severus said as Harry and Neville came running in and stopped just inside the doorway their eyes locking onto Severus.

Severus raised his left eyebrow at the sudden intrusion of his teaching. He was more than a little grouchy due to the lack of sleep, but given the fact that what had happened earlier that morning he decided to bite his tongue for Harry and Neville.

"Find your seats, and pay attention." Professor Snape said in an almost casual manner, surprising many of the students, including himself.

Neville and Harry went to their normal seats in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"Hey Ron." Harry whispered.

"Hey." Ron whispered back.

"Sleep good?" Ron asked nonchalantly.

"Yeah...you?" Harry replied suddenly realizing that Ron must have seen him and Neville sleeping together.

"Well, I would have slept better if I was with Hermione, but yeah."

Harry smiled at Ron.

"Long night?" Ron probed.

"Slightly...I got attacked twice, thankfully Severus was there the second time to help me out."

"What happened?" Ron was becoming very curious.

Harry whispered the story to Ron over the next hour.

"There's all kinds of rumors going around school about students seeing strange things or hearing them, I guess some of it is true then." Ron conjectured.

"Yeah..." Was Harry's only reply. He didn't want to think about what was going on anymore. He just wanted to get back to some kind of normal life.

After class Harry and Ron walked out together.

"Harry, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Ron asked.

"Sure."

Ron led Harry down a seldom used hallway and leaned against the wall.

"What's up with you and Neville?" Ron asked bluntly.

Harry felt his face burning as he blushed.

"We are friends is all..." Harry said unconvincingly.

"Blimey Harry, we've never slept like that with each other and we're best mates."

Harry looked to his side and then back to Ron. What a predicament to be in. How was he going to explain this to Ron?

"Right...I know..." Harry hesitated in his answer. "Look Ron, their has been a lot going on with me that I've never told you about."

"Like maybe your gay?" There it was. Ron had said it for Harry so he wouldn't have to.

"Yeah, that's part of it." Harry said feeling very uncomfortable coming out to his best friend. The last thing he wanted was for Ron and him not to be friends anymore.

"Bloody hell Harry, how long you been like that?" Ron asked getting upset.

"Since...always..." Harry admitted.

Ron had a disappointed look on his face.

"Why couldn't you tell me a few years ago then? I have to find out in the bloody dorm when you and Neville are all cuddled up together?"

Harry looked down at the stone floor.

"Suppose Seamus or someone else had come up there and seen you two as well? What you think might be happening now Harry?"

Harry suddenly shot his eyes back up at Ron. He didn't care if anyone knew he was gay anymore.

"So let'em see!" Harry said raising his voice. "I never told you because I didn't want to lose you as my friend Ron. How do you think I felt having to keep it a secret all these years, hiding the truth from you, and even myself sometimes, trying to play hetro when I'm the farthest thing from it!"

Ron was quiet for a moment.

"So who else knows?" Ron asked.

"Professor Snape...and Neville..."

"And Neville's gay too?" Ron had to ask to be sure.

"Yeah."

"You two boyfriends?" Ron asked.

"Well not exactly, but I think we could be very soon."

"And how did Snape find out?" Ron asked surprised to hear that Snape found out before he did. He was thinking maybe Severus had caught Harry and Neville kissing recently or something.

"He found out when I kissed him back in our third year at Hogwarts..."

"You what!" Ron blurted out his eyes were huge with disbelief.

"Ron...Severus and I were lovers until recently."

Ron was silent. He was at a total loss for words.

"We broke up recently Ron, that's why I went down to the lake, to kill myself. I walked into his room one night and he and Draco were kissing of all things."

"Bloody hell Harry..." Is all Ron could say. He was completely dumbfounded by all of this.

"And you never told me Harry...about any of it." Ron said narrowing his eyes at Harry looking disappointed again.

"How could I Ron...would have understood then any better than you understand it now?"

"Maybe not, but you could have talked to me about it, about what was going on. Your my best mate Harry, if you had killed yourself how do you think I would feel after that. Not knowing why you did it, or what I could have done to help you before you went off to the lake. I don't care if your a homo Harry, but you can't just go and off yourself and not even tell me why your doing it."

Harry realized Ron was speaking about them both being best friends. Best friends are supposed to share everything together, yet Harry hadn't. He felt like shit now.

"I'm sorry Ron...I should have told you...everything..." Harry said looking down at the floor.

Neither one said anything for the next minute. Ron was re-evaluating his relationship with Harry. Harry just thought about how he had made yet another mistake.

"Well...I'm still your best mate Harry." Ron finally said. There was no way he could possibly stop being Harry's friend at this point. They've known each other far to long.

Harry looked back up to Ron.

"Thanks Ron."

"Just don't do anything freaky with Neville when I'm in the same room." Ron said smiling.

Harry giggled. "I promise I won't." And with that the two boys walked to their next class together.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

A Secret About Severus

After Harry left his last class of the day he made his way outside intent on taking a shortcut through the courtyard. As he walked out he saw that the sky was turning grey again. The air was cold as it blew across his face. Harry looked around and saw that the courtyard was covered in a kind of ashen snow.

As he entered the courtyard he saw a young student sitting on one of the benches with his elbows on his knees and his hands holding his head up. There appeared to be a gash on the side of his head.

"Hullo, you ok?" Harry asked waking closer to him.

The boy looked up at Harry and smiled.

"Hi Harry, I was hoping you would come outside." Cameron greeted standing up.

Harry stopped in his tracks. He recognized something about this boy. His hair looked frozen and he was very pale. The right side of his head had blood matted in it.

"Who are you?" Harry asked immediately becoming defensive.

"I saw you the other day...you were sleeping on the hay bales." Cameron said.

Now Harry knew who he was, he was the boy who came out of the snow!

"I thought you were just part of my dream!" Harry exclaimed.

"I was, am, it's hard to explain..." Cameron said staring at Harry with his warm blue eyes.

"Who are you!" Harry shouted.

"My name is Cameron."

Harry stared at Cameron disbelieving what he was seeing.

"I'm quite real, Harry, touch me if you want too..." Cameron offered.

Harry slowly reached out and poked Cameron to see if he was real or not. Harry's finger met a solid chest. Harry observed Cameron for a minute.

"You look like your dead..." Harry said at last.

"I am dead Harry, and you will be too, that's why you have to go back, before its to late."

"Go back where?" Harry asked confused.

"To the lake." Cameron answered.

"There's no way in hell I'm going back down there!" Harry exclaimed, "And how did you know about that anyway?"

"Your a close friend of Severus, and I'm a close friend of Severus, that's how I know."

Harry still didn't understand.

Cameron looked serious at Harry.

"You have too, it's the only way you'll stop them." Cameron said.

"Stop them? What the hell are you talking about?!"

"Stop the shadows from coming after you. Harry, you've opened a sort of doorway between worlds. Your partially in this world and partially in the other." Cameron explained.

"I'm not going back there, where ever "there" is. Those creatures are trying to kill me!"

"It may seem like it, but really, they aren't. Think about it...Have they actually tried to physically hurt you?"

Harry thought for a moment. Three times now he had encountered them. Once at the Quidditch arena, the second time in the Gyffindor commons room, and the third, in that dark classroom, but each time they hadn't attacked him personally.

"They are just trying to take you back to where they think you belong. You aren't supposed to be there, but...they don't understand that."

"This is crazy!" Harry said throwing his hands in the air as he turned away from Cameron thinking about what he was saying.

"I know this is hard to believe but it's true." Cameron said stepping closer to Harry.

"I can't believe this...how can I trust you?" Harry asked.

Cameron looked up to the sky. It was quickly growing dark. Cameron knew he had to convince Harry somehow to trust him. He met Harry's eyes after some thought.

"Harry, what Severus did with Draco is wrong, but I can tell you that he misses you dearly."

"What! How do you know about us?" Harry asked amazed that Cameron would know about them being lovers.

"I told you Harry, Severus is a friend of mine, but if you don't believe me, then tonight, just after twelve meet me down at Severus's room." Cameron said.

"Why?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"I want you to see something, something you've seldom seen in Severus." Cameron answered.

"I've seen plenty of him..." Harry retorted.

"Not this you haven't."

Harry shifted uncomfortable. Talking about Severus was very difficult for him.

"So what happened to you anyway?" Harry asked changing the subject intentionally.

"I died some years ago, it was an accident." Cameron said.

"You're...you're a ghost then? One I haven't seen before?"

"Sort of, no one can see me except other ghosts, or someone who has crossed over, like you." Cameron stated.

"Crossed over?" Despite that this whole conversation was creepy, Cameron was beginning to peek Harry's curiosity.

"Yeah, you have stepped over into the other side Harry." Cameron said.

Harry thought about Cameron's words for a minute trying to figure out what he meant.

"You mean because I died at the lake?"

"Right." Cameron acknowledged.

"Well, what happened to you?" Harry asked again.

"An accident, I told you."

"Yeah but...how did it happen?"

Cameron's face turned somber.

"Severus and I..." Cameron started.

"Wait, Severus? What's he got to do with this?"

"Severus is my cousin, Harry."

Harry's eyes grew wide for a split second.

"Your cousin? But your too young to be..."

"I died when we were both very young."

"Oh, how old was Severus when it happened?" Harry asked.

"Fourteen, I was thirteen." Cameron answered.

"You've been dead a long time then." Harry said realizing how stupid that just sounded. Cameron nodded.

"Sorry to interrupt, please go on..."

"We were playing outside, down near the forest. Severus was casting Hexes at me and I was trying to dodge them. They were harmless really, but one of them hit me in the chest and I fell over head first onto a rock and it killed me instantly."

"On the side of your head there?" Harry asked looking at the blood matted in Cameron's sandy blonde hair.

"Yeah."

"Are you mad at Severus for it?" Harry asked, he had to know.

"At first I was. After I hit my head I got up, I thought we were still playing but Severus ran over to me and knelt down. He began screaming my name shaking my body which was still on the ground. When I saw what he was doing I understood that I had died. It freaked me out. I just watched, I guess I was in shock.

"The next day I started to get mad when I realized I couldn't ever play with him or any of my other mates again. There were no more Birthdays or Christmas's to celebrate. No more warm hugs from my mum. No chance at having a hot fudge Sunday again. No nothing. So I thought, until I met Nick later on."

"You mean Nearly Headless Nick?" Harry asked.

"Yeah."

"I was at the funeral watching everyone. My mum and dad were crying, so was my Aunt and Uncle, but Severus, he just watched with a blank expression on his face, like he was there but wasn't. That made me more mad, he didn't like me enough to cry over me so right then I decided I was going to haunt him, to get him back.

"So that same night I went up to the dorm he was in. He was alone sitting on the edge of his bed making a noise I never heard him make before. I crawled up onto the bed behind him and looked over his shoulder. He was holding a picture of me and him on my last birthday party. When I turned my head to Severus I saw that he was crying and whispering "I'm sorry Cameron, I'm sorry," over and over again. I got up and sat next to him, watching as he cried his eyes out.

"All night long he cried saying how sorry he was. I began to feel bad for him, so bad that I even put my arm around him, though he couldn't feel it. I told him it was ok and one day we would get to play with each other again. He was truly sorry for what he did to me so I decided right then not to ever haunt my cousin." Cameron finished.

Harry was speechless for a moment. Severus had never told Harry about that and Severus had told Harry a lot personal things, but this...this was something he couldn't ever talk about.

_The depth of emotion this must entail must be enormous. No wonder Severus never told me about it._ Harry thought to himself.

Harry looked into Cameron's deep blue eyes. They looked sad now.

"I'm sorry..." Harry said putting his hand on Cameron's shoulder, which he immediately noticed was freezing cold.

Cameron felt a warmness in his shoulder, which slowly spread to his collar bone and partially down his arm, stopping just above his elbow. Harry still had a lot of life in him, and a lot of love.

Cameron smiled at Harry saying, "Thank you...no one's touched me in a very long time..."

"Oh..." Harry said removing his hand suddenly feeling awkward.

"No it's ok, I just meant...it seems like forever since someone has touched me... affectionately." Cameron said as if realizing just how long it had actually been, Cameron's eyes grew sad again and he looked down at the snow covered ground.

Harry didn't know what to say. He had had many nights with Severus where they were wrapped in each others arms on his bed, talking, or sleeping. Something he had taken for granted but now missed his time with Severus dearly.

"So tonight, after twelve then?" Harry asked trying to change the subject.

Cameron looked back up to Harry.

"Yeah, tonight, just after twelve, I'll see you there." Cameron said as he turned walking away.

"Ok then, I'll be there." Harry said reassuringly though he didn't really want to go down and see Severus at all, it was just to painful, but he said he would for Cameron and he was becoming curious as to what it is that Cameron wanted him to see.

Harry watched Cameron fade away as he reached the other side of the courtyard. No doubt about it, Cameron was a ghost of some kind, but at least he seemed to be a good one.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Shared Tears

Later that evening Harry and Neville had caught up with each other in the commons room and Harry told Neville about his encounter with Cameron and the talk they had.

Neville seemed to believe Harry but cautioned him to be careful. They talked for a few hours more about different things and as the clock's hands approached midnight Harry told Neville that it was time for him to leave and with a warm hug from Neville Harry took his cloak and left to meet with Cameron.

As Harry approached the stairway he saw Cameron was already waiting for him.

"Hullo..." Harry said pulling his cloak back from his head feeling uncomfortable about this whole thing.

"Before we go Harry," Cameron began as he looked at Harry with those warm blue eyes again, "People don't often forgive and seldom ever forget, but if Severus asks you to forgive him, you should. How else could both of you be relinquished of your hurt, except through forgiveness?" Cameron asked almost philosophically.

Harry shrugged not really knowing what to say.

"Ready?" Cameron asked.

_No._ Harry wanted to say. "Yeah..."

Cameron led the way down to Snape's quarters. It seemed like a long walk, longer than he remembered. But maybe that was just because he didn't want to be down here.

It was chilly and damp, a combination Harry wasn't liking.

Harry watched Cameron from behind. He walked like a perfectly normal kid and from behind he certainly looked as if he could pass as a normal living student, except for the the frozen hair.

As they approached the door Cameron knelt down and looked through the key hole.

"There he is Harry, take a look." Cameron said moving so Harry could see in.

Harry saw Severus sitting on his bed holding a glass of clear red wine which rested on his leg. His facial expression told Harry that he was in another world thinking about who knows what. Harry stood up.

"He's just sitting there, so what..," Harry said trying to sound disinterested, but really he wanted to rush into the once familiar arms that held him so long ago telling him '_its ok, I forgive you_' but a part of Harry hadn't forgiven Severus and that part kept him distant from the man he still loved.

"Better have a closer look Harry." Cameron bade.

Harry protested with an over exaggerated sigh. "Fine." Harry said kneeling down again.

Severus was now holding up piece of parchment. A single tear crawled down his left cheek.

"He's reading a letter, big deal." Harry said trying to separate his emotions from Severus.

"Not just any letter...it's the letter you sent him from the lake..." Cameron explained.

_He's reading the note again, why? _Harry asked himself. He felt his heart leaping out to comfort his former lover. Harry realized his hand was reaching for the handle and stopped himself mid-way drawing it back to his side.

"Its ok if you go in there, Harry. He needs to see you, just as much as you need to see him." Cameron's words hit home with Harry.

Harry thought about Cameron's words for a minute. _Why should I go back in there after what he did? Let him hurt, just like I hurt..._Harry resolved trying to harden his heart towards Severus.

Suddenly there was the sound of breaking glass from behind the door. Harry knelt down quickly to look in. Severus was sitting on the edge of his bed now, his face buried in his hands, still clutching the note. A fractured wine glass lay on the floor. A deep sobbing noise began to rise from Severus. Any wall that Harry had bricked up between them came crashing down in an avalanche. Realizing that Severus was just as devastated by his own actions as he was, Harry reached for the door handle and turned it. The door squeaked softy as Harry opened it slowly.

Severus didn't seem to notice, to lost in his downward spiral. Harry walked up to Severus and put his hand on his shoulder. Severus jumped at Harry's touch and looked up to see who it was. At the instant their eyes locked with each other Harry could see the broken heart that lay underneath the normally cold exterior Severus wore. Tears of sadness ran down Severus' cheeks. Before Harry could say anything Severus grabbed Harry and he buried his face into Harry's chest, unleashing all the pain he had been holding in.

Harry put an arm around Severus' shoulder and another one around his head on top of which Harry rested his right cheek.

"I'm...so sorry...Harry..." Severus managed to get out between sobs and with that Harry felt wet streams begin to run down his own face. His arms held Severus more firmly now. Harry wasn't sure what to say or what to do. Part of him was yelling, 'I forgive you!' But another part of him was cautious, remembering what Severus had done and wouldn't let Harry say anything except, "So am I Severus...".

Severus pulled back slowly looking up at Harry.

"Forgive me Harry...I know I did a terrible thing and its killing me inside not having you with me anymore..."

Harry looked deep into Severus' dark brown eyes struggling with the words that would set them both free.

Cameron's words came rushing into Harry's mind.

_People don't often forgive and seldom ever forget, but if Severus asks you to forgive him, you should. How else could both of you be relinquished of your hurt, except through forgiveness? _

Harry swallowed hard. "I...forgive you Severus..." There is was, it had finally come out. Harry and Severus both felt like a massive weight had been lifted off of their shoulders.

Severus stood up with tears and wrapped his arms around Harry.

"Thank you..." Severus whispered.

Harry clutched tightly at the familiar form holding him. His body, his smell, everything came rushing back to Harry and suddenly realized what he was going to have to do.

Harry slowly pushed himself away from Severus. Severus immediately sensed something was wrong. Harry could see the concerned look in Severus' eyes.

"I'm sorry Severus...but we can never be together again..." Harry said.

Severus grabbed Harry's shoulders with a desperate look in his eyes.

"Harry...we can...I won't ever...not again..." Severus started but he could see in Harry's eyes a certain finality about what he had just said.

"I'm sorry Severus..." Harry said taking a step backward.

Severus slid his hands off of Harry's shoulders as the cold realization that he and Harry would never be lovers again crept through his entire being.

Severus' eyes looked down to Harry's right hand as if he had gone into a kind of daze. "Its strange...one never knows what they have until its gone..." Severus said staring.

"I knew..." Harry said.

Severus' eyes searched back up to Harry's face. Both of them were silent for a long moment.

"Am I at least still your friend, Harry?" Severus asked hopeful.

"Yes, Severus, you are my friend." Harry agreed.

Severus sat back down on the bed looking at the floor. "Let me sleep with you Harry, just one more night...let me hold you in my arms again, like I used too..."

Harry almost stepped forward but stopped himself. He wanted to be held by Severus as he slept just like he had been the weeks and months preceding this whole tragedy but knew he couldn't go through with it. Things would just get more complicated between them if he did.

"Good night Severus..." Harry said turning to the door.

There was a lost look in Severus's face as he raised his head to see Harry leaving. His heart sank back into loneliness.

Author's notes: I wrote this chapter while listening to Type O Negative's song 'Die with Me'. Its so moving and it really inspired me.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

From Tears Comes Sleep

It took everything Harry had to remain clam when he left Severus' room, but when Harry reached the main floor from the stairs he burst into tears and leaned against the wall sliding down its bumpy surface to the floor. It was like a dam had opened in his eyes. He buried his face into his arms as he rested them on his knees. Water and snot coalesced at the bottom of his chin as he wept. For a good hour Harry sat their crying, after which, with tears and a running nose wiped on his shirt sleeves he stood up and continued on.

Harry clambered back up to the dorm. When he entered he saw Neville asleep on the couch in front of the great hearth. Harry glanced over at the fire and the wall behind it, which was restored to bricks again. He seemed to remember that happening shortly after he had struck that ashen creature in the head. Harry looked back over to Neville and smiled at his still form knowing that Neville was waiting up for him but had drifted into dreams of other worlds, which is what Harry wanted to do himself. He reached down and shook Neville's shoulder.

"Hey mate, wake up." Harry said softly.

Neville's eyes slowly opened. When he realized it was Harry he sat up looking into Harry's bloodshot eyes.

"You ok?" Neville whispered back.

"Not really. C'mon, let's go to bed." Harry said exhausted.

"Right, your place or mine?" Neville joked. Harry let out a weak giggle, though he was genuinely amused, he just didn't have the strength to laugh at the moment.

"Mine." Harry answered.

"Ok." Neville said getting up. Harry took Neville by his hand and led him up to the bedroom.

Once there they saw Ron laying in his bed snoring. Harry approached his bed and threw his cloak under it and tossed his clothes onto the floor and slid underneath the covers. Neville followed in line, his own clothes falling onto Harry's and as he joined Harry in the warmth of the bed he cuddled putting his arm around Harry and pulled him in as close as Harry would let him. With back against chest and breath on neck, sleep came quickly for both of them.

_There was the sound of crashing waves against Harry's ears, a voice far away yelled out his name. Extreme chills ran through his body and air, precious air, there was none, only lungs of water. Death's hand was gripping tighter and tighter..._

Harry screamed for air as he sat up, his eyes darted around, was he still in the water? His mouth opened desperate to inhale the air that was previously denied him.

"Where am I?" Harry yelled.

Neville, who was startled by Harry's scream had raised up also in a daze from deep sleep. He looked at Harry.

"Right here, Harry, right here, with me." Neville whispered as he put his hand on Harry's smooth white back and rubbed it soothingly.

Harry looked at Neville, a deep fear in his eyes. "Bloody hell, Neville, I dreamed it, I was there, drowning...dying..." Harry's voice faded.

"Its alright-" Neville took Harry into his arms. He knew there was something to this but he stopped his words.

Harry leaned his head on Neville's shoulder. Thunder rolled through dark clouds somewhere in the distance and Harry jumped.

"Harry, the Headmaster will return soon. He should have a better understanding about what is going on and how to help you, surely." Neville suggested as his fingers gently brushed aside Harry's black bangs.

"...yeah..." is all Harry could say.

Neville could see this whole thing wearing on Harry and his heart went out to him.

"I'll go with you, Harry. We talk to him together, it would be best if you had someone with you all the time." Neville said with concerned look.

"Severus told me he didn't want me to be alone until this all stops..." Harry leaned back and took Neville's hand. He noticed how warm it was.

"Your so warm, Neville."

Neville smiled.

"I don't just mean your hand either, I mean in your heart, your whole being is warm."

Neville was moved and he put his free hand on top of Harry's and caressed it. "There is still love in this world for you, Harry." Neville said with a slight blush.

Harry gave Neville a small smile. Harry's eyes looked distant and he lied down on his stomach. Neville caressed Harry's back for a while. The warm soft touch of Neville's hand relaxed him and he was soon asleep again. Once Harry started breathing heavy Neville pulled his hand away. Neville stared at Harry and then he lied back down next to him, his arm resting across the boy's back.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

The Library of the Ministry

Albus had come through the fireplace soundly and walked confidently through the great hall and to an elevator with two other passengers. One, a man who was short, heavy set, and balding, holding a black briefcase in his left hand, no doubt he was here on official business of some kind. The other passenger was a young woman, perhaps in her early twenties. She was very professionally dressed, an aging brown folder was tucked underneath her right side. Albus moved to her left side, the balding man stood on her right.

"I say, aren't you Albus Dumbledor?" The balding man asked with a slight bend to look at the Headmaster.

"Yes, that's right." Albus said leaning over with a smile. "And who do I have the honor of addressing?"

"Just a lowly Magistrate." The man returned the smile and held out his hand. "Henry Brough."

"Ah, Alb-well you know who I am." Dumbledore laughed as he shook the man's hand.

The man laughed back and the lady took notice of them both and gave them a complementing smile.

Albus nodded at her out of courtesy and she nodded back. The elevator stopped on level five and the Headmaster got out.

"Good day to you sir." The Henry said with a slight bow.

"And a good day to you as well, Mr. Brough." Albus said with bow and turned to leave down the hallway as the elevator doors shut behind him.

The Library of the Ministry was a massive ten floors of books, scrolls, tomes, letters, and clay book shelves went from floor to ceiling and attached to them were tall wooden sliding step ladders on each side so even the highest reading material could be reached and brought back down to the reader. Along the outside walls were more book shelves on each floor. On each floor there were desks and tables. A grand wood carved staircase stretched downward before him. To his right was a reception desk. There were many people coming and going with books in hand. Dumbledore went over to a massive card catalogue drawer and pulled it out going through it.

"Seven, three, two..." Albus said to himself out loud as he read the card's title."The Incomplete Crossover by Rensen, William J." He raised an eyebrow and put the card back. He went over to a side spiral stairwell and went down to the seventh floor, and walked over to isle three. He looked it over and found shelf two.

"Rascal, Ren, ah Rensen." Albus took out an old tome covered in dust and webs. He blew on it and rubbed the edge of his sleeve across its face.

"The Incomplete Crossover by William J. Rensen" Albus said and then moved over to a small desk in a faraway corner so as not to be disturbed.

After lighting three candles at the end of the desk, which was flat, the Headmaster laid out the huge tome onto the angled desk and sat down. He stared at the withered old cover and then carefully opened the cover to the first frayed page and began reading.

After several hours he raised up and slowly massaged his ancient eyes.

"Interesting read, if I do say so myself." A voice said to his right.

Albus looked over and saw a blond man with long hair and a black suite holding a small cain.

"Mr. Malfoy, quite unexpected company." Albus replied.

"Indeed? I am here quite often. I find that there is so much to read, like the Scrolls of Remembrance, for instance, which ironically, no one seems to remember." Lucius smiled.

"I seem to remember reading the Scrolls of Remembrance when I was a boy, but then I spent a lot of my time as a boy here in the Library of the Ministry reading." Albus said closing the book before him.

Lucius tilted slightly over to read the cover. "Interesting title, Headmaster, anyone you know have trouble passing over?"

"Just a curious notion, nothing more." Albus said standing up.

"Really? You know, I've heard the strangest rumors going around...its said that shadows are haunting Hogwarts as of late, care to shed any light on that, Headmaster?" Lucius said straightening his posture.

"I'm sure they are just rumors, now if you'll excuse me, Mr. Malfoy, I must be getting back to Hogwarts." Albus said as he picked up the tome, a sprinkle of dust fell from its edges, and he began to walk away.

"I do hope our children are safe, I mean after all, if the Headmaster can't keep his pupils protected then what use is _he_ to them?" Lucius words jabbed at Dumbledor's back.

Albus stopped and spoke without turning, "If you feel your child at risk, then by all means you are welcome to pull him out of Hogwarts and put him in another school, perhaps a muggle school would be best for young Draco." Albus started walking again, he knew that would get Lucous's blood boiling.

"Perhaps you'll be the one who gets _pulled out." _Lucius scoffed. He went over to the desk Albus had been sitting at and opened the drawer. He pulled out a white feathery quill, a small glass bottle of black ink, and a piece of parchment. He dipped the quill into the ink bottle and began to write.


	17. Chapter 17

Author's notes: My embers have been rekindled and I am very motivated to finish this story. I'm sorry to leave you all with an unfinished story, and for so long at that. Many of you were upset that I stopped writing this story but you can rejoice for it continues!

Please note that Chapter 15 and 16 both have additional content that should be read before continuing on with Chapter 17 (Many of you may want go back and re-read this story from the beginning to familiarize yourselves with what has taken place, I know I had to!). Again thank you all for your continued support. Even after I stopped writing this story it still was added to favorites and alerts even as recently as January of 2012.

Please continue to review so I know how I'm doing, plus it helps to keep me motivated, that's one reason I went back to writing this story, I felt like I had let you all down. I went back and read the reviews and I told myself I _have_ to finish this story. And now, the story continues.

Chapter 17

The Call is Heard

Draco stood in the stone balcony looking across the horizon. The gray clouds veiled the orangish glow of the setting sun behind them. He was not liking this situation of not being able to see Severus. He read the letter again that was in his hand. A dark plan was forming in his mind as he peered over the stone railing like a hawk. As twilight past into night he spoke an old chant his father used to say.

"Dark of night, I pray thee well, enter into my being and there in dwell." Draco said in an ancient chant to the darkness that surrounded him.

"Fists of iron, heart of steel, let my words sign the deal." Draco continued the old chant for a moment and then stopped as he leaned back against the stone wall wrapping his black cloak around him like the blanket of night. He wondered if his father's advice would work.

A few flakes of snow fell slowly from the sky. Draco watched curiously. As the ambient light from his living room revealed the flakes, he noticed that the snow wasn't white, but rather a grayish black color. The Slytherian pushed himself off the wall and took a few steps towards the rail. He held out his hand and felt the warmth of the flakes as they landed on his palm.

_These flakes are warm rather than cold..._

"Your call is heard..." A deep voice whispered from the shadows of the corner. Draco swung around pulling out his wand.

"Who's there?" He called out.

"You prayed to the darkness, and your call was heard..." The deep voice said as a form stepped just out of the corner. It was taller and much more brooder than Draco and made of pure darkness. There were no facial features to be seen, just a black form that narrowed into a kind of V shape where the legs should be. Draco could not tell if it was solid but to him it seemed like it would not be.

"What are you?" Draco asked with a slight tremble.

"The Dark." It said pointedly.

"I was just rambling thats all, it was just something my father used to say..." Draco insisted becoming curious and frightened at the same time.

"His call was heard also, many times...why do you think he said it around you?" The Dark asked not moving. "Your father wanted you to chant those words, he knew one day you would need help, the kind of help you cannot get from magic alone." The Dark said in its baritone voice.

Draco understood. "So what now?" Asked the curious Slytherian.

"What do you want?" The Dark asked in response.

Draco thought for a moment. "I want Potter dead, for good this time!" Draco almost shouted.

"I will take the one named Potter, but first, you must anchor me inside you, Draco Malfoy." The Dark's voice raised hairs on the back of Draco's neck and but yet he wasn't overcome with fear. Something about this creature felt familiar, even comforting.

"H-how?" Draco stuttered.

"Let me cut your arm, and into your blood I will seep."

"C-cut my arm?"

"Yes, and through our bond I will be more powerful."

"But I want _you _to kill him, not me..." Draco said with his wand still outstretched.

The Dark was quiet as it observed Draco.

"I will take the one named Potter with my own form, but I must be anchored into your realm, through your blood"

Draco slowly lowered his wand and sheathed it. He thought about the the Dark's words and then took off his robe and laid it over the rail. Draco rolled up his shirt sleeve and held out his forearm. His soft white flesh shone in the night. The Dark moved closer. Its hand moved to its side and then the black form brought it up with darkness shaped into that of a blade. The creature clamped Draco's arm like a vice with its free hand and Draco felt an intense burning sensation as the blade cut through his flesh like butter. A long deep cut was made and he let out a cry as blood streamed down his arm and poured off his hand onto the floor. The Dark reached into the cut, its hand seeming to dissipate as it entered the open wound. Draco felt as if his blood was being frozen and he fell to his knees with a scream, a single tear escaped his left eye. Draco could see his skin turning blue and his veins turning black all the way up his arm like someone had traced all of his surface veins with charcoal.

The Dark pulled back, and Draco's arm fell limply onto the ground, blood still draining out. Draco slumped over and gripped it firmly as warmth returned to his insides. The Dark's hand formed again, only this time its body began to take shape into a slightly smaller frame. The frame took on solidity.

Draco raised his head and saw a young man standing before him, dressed as he was dressed. His eyes were black, and he still held the dagger made from darkness.

"Now I can take him." The Dark said, its voice now more like the sound of an older teenaged boy.

"T-take him...? I don't understand...I thought you said you were going to kill him?" Draco asked weakly.

"How careless you are boy, you hear my words but you do not understand them. I said I will take the one named Potter, and so I will." The Dark said standing over Draco.

"Take him wear?" Draco asked.

"Back, back to the undercurrents of the lake." The Dark said moving over to the rail.

"You would drown him?"

"If that will send him from this place, then yes."

Draco slowly got up to his feet and he stared at the dark boy.

"Then my words _have _sealed the deal." Draco said holding his hand over the long cut, blood seeping out between his boney fingers.

"So they have." The Dark turned away and left Draco alone on the balcony as it went into the adjacent room.

Close by a small figure watched from an open window on a side hallway.


	18. Chapter 18

Author's notes: On to the next chapter.

Chapter 18

Winter Stew and a Visitor

Several days went by without incident but Harry's nerves were feeling frayed. Dumbledore had sent a letter saying that he had been delayed by bureaucracy at the Ministry who were inquiring about what was going at Hogwarts but hoped to return by Friday. It was Tuesday. Professor Snape had told Harry in the presence of Professor McGonagall in the Headmaster's office so he would know what was going on and having Professor McGonagall there would surely make Harry less tense than if it had just been Harry and Severus.

Later that afternoon, when classes were over for the day, Harry had gone down to Hagrid's hut with Ron and Hermione to get away from Hogwarts castle for a while. It was very quiet between the three as they walked down the trail, which was unusual, since normally all three would be chatting it up, but not now, not since this whole mess started. Harry simply didn't want to talk about it, and Ron and his girlfriend, Hermione were a bit scared to ask for any details.

"Bloody cold day." Ron said as he held Hermione's hand.

"Supposed to be like this all week, I read." Hermione added.

Harry heard what was said but his thoughts were on the events that were happening. The snow crunched underneath their feet and Harry thought of Cameron. He felt bad for the boy, he wanted to help him in some way, but how could he help a ghost? Those warm blue eyes were still filled with life and innocence even after death. Harry knew Cameron was alone, and suddenly Harry felt the same way. He thought about Cameron's words, was this all real? Was he dreaming it, was it a nightmare playing itself out, where was he really? Dead? Alive? Somewhere in between?

"I hope Hagrid is cooking." Ron blurted out.

Ron's words aroused Harry back to his friends. Somehow that statement made Harry feel like he was really here, outside of Hogwarts, walking to Hagrid's in the snow, this was what was real, not all that craziness with the lake and his attempted suicide.

"That's all you think about isn't it, Ron? Your stomach and then Hermione and then back to your stomach." Harry hid behind a smile, but inside he was freaking out, confused, and drained.

"What else is there to think of?" Ron asked smiling widely.

"Well magic for one." Hermione answered almost serious.

"Bloody hell, Hermione, is that all you ever think about? Magic books, magic wands, magic spells, magic potions, magic, magic MAGIC!" Ron spoke with a dramatic tone.

Hermione let go of Ron's hand and pushed him playfully. "Well at least I know how to do magic!" She retorted.

Harry and Ron laughed.

A strong smell of something cooking danced through the air as the three got closer to Hagrid's. Ron stopped and took several inhales through his nose.

He looked at the other two and then darted off. Harry and Hermione took off after the red haired boy. All of them stopped at Hagrid's door step.

"Well, go on, then, knock, Ron." Harry reached past Ron and knocked loudly. Ron fluttered Harry's arm away.

"Bloody hell Harry, don't provoke him!" Ron said.

"Your the one who knocked, Weasley!" Harry told with a short laugh.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You two are such boy's, really."

"Who's out there? I'm warnin' you, I got three dragons just waiting to breath fire on your face!" Hagrid yelled through the door.

"Its us, Hagrid, Ron, Hermione, and Harry." Ron yelled back.

Several iron bolts were heard being moved and the door swung open with a creak. There Hagrid stood in full view of the young ones.

"Well bless my hearth, come in, come in!" Hagrid bade and he stepped aside with a smile as the three of them came into Hagrid's dwelling.

The smell of cooking food rushed into Ron's nostrils and his stomach let him know he was very hungry now. "It sure smells good in hear, Hagrid." Ron said hoping to get a taste of whatever it was he was cooking up.

"Oh right, that's me winter stew!" Hagrid said walking over to his hearth where a pot hanged inside it boiling the stew slowly. He took a large brown wooden spoon and stirred the contents. "Its got beef, carrots, potatoes, celery, and seasoning I made just for this stew, should be ready in a bit, so what ye all doin' up 'ere?" Hagrid asked sitting down.

Ron's mouth was watering profusely.

"Just needed to get away for a while." Harry answered as he sat down.

"Yeah, we were getting bored with all that 'magic'." Ron giggled.

"Speak for yourself, Ron, I was just tagging along Hagrid, its got nothing to do with being bored, especially of magic." Hermione stated looking proper like as she sat up straight and crossing her legs.

Hagrid nodded. "Right," and then he stood up and got some old wooden chipped plates out of a small shelf. The plates had intricate carvings of interweaving circles on the outer edges.

"That fire feels nice." Ron moved closer.

"Got to stay warm this time o' year, otherwise a giant might freeze, though not likely, but a half-giant might!" Hagrid smiled. The others laughed.

"C'mon you all, gather 'round the table, the winter stew is ready."

The three got up and sat around the table. Harry sat by a window. Hermione and Ron sat next to each other on the other side, of course. Ron's stomach growled loudly as Hagrid brought the pot over and Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Interesting plates, Hagrid, I love the carving." Hermione said leaning over to get a better look at it.

"Those belonged to my father's mother, her husband made those 'round about a hundred years ago I reckon its been now."

"Its beautiful." Hermione said.

"Why thank you, Miss Granger." Hagrid said as he moved over to her.

"First, for the lady." Hagrid scooped out a healthy portion for Hermione.

"Thank you, kind sir." Hermione lowered her head in respect.

Hagrid lowered his head back and then moved over to Harry and scooped out a good chunk and put it on his plate.

"Thank you, Hagrid." Harry smiled at his friend.

"A full stomach eases the troubles of a man's heart." Hagrid said with a kind wink.

Hagrid intentionally skipped Ron and moved over to his plate and scooped the rest of the winter stew onto his plate. He sat the pot to the side and sat down inhaling deeply.

"Just smell that stew, makes your mouth just water doesn't it!" Hagrid said like everything was normal.

Ron sat there with his mouth open. "What, don't I get any? I'm the one who was hungry here..."

"What? Didn't you get some, Ron?" Hagrid said moving his head to the side as if trying to see Ron's plate.

"No, you skipped me!" Ron said crossing his arms.

"Ah well, I'll make some more for ye next time ye comes over." Hagrid dove in with his spoon and started eating. Harry and Hermione followed suite like everything was perfectly normal.

"Bloody hell..." Ron protested.

Harry and Hermione laughed as they ate.

Hagrid laughed heartedly and reached over the table to get Ron's plate. "Ere ye go, can't have you hungry while the rest of us have full bellies." Hagrid pushed off half of his portion onto Ron's plate and handed it back to him.

Ron dug in with a smile and then had a full mouth.

After they were through eating they sat there and talked with Hagrid for an hour about all of the different things that were going on in their lives, except for Harry who was mostly quiet. His thoughts were more focused with what was going on with him, though he did feel better after eating.

_Guess Hagrid was right._

Harry stood up and walked over to a an old wooden chair by the fireplace and sat there staring at it until his eyes became heavy. He could here Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione talking in hushed tones. Harry heard his name a time or two and then all seemed quiet after while.

There was a knocking on the door and Harry sat up. He glanced around a bit dazed. Hagrid, Ron, and Hermione were gone. The fire place was still burning. Harry cautiously went up to the door and rested his right hand on the door knob.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"W-who's their?" Harry asked as his heart raced.

No response came.

_Knock, knock, knock._

"Who's there?" Harry yelled.

Harry gripped the doorknob tightly ready to throw it open, his nerves were on edge and it was all he could do not to scream.

_Bullocks to this!_

Harry turned the handle and yanked open the door expecting all the horrors of the world to be waiting for him on the doorstep but there was none, only a young boy with pale skin and frozen hair.

"Ello, Harry." Cameron greeted with his soft voice.

"Cameron...hi...I didn't expect to see you..." Harry's nerves subsided.

"Your the only one who ever could, Harry." Cameron smiled.

Cameron's words made Harry feel more sorry for the boy.

_He must be so utterly alone._

"Well, come in." Harry said shaking his head. He moved aside and Cameron walked in.

Cameron turned around as Harry shut the door. He looked Harry over and frowned. He could see Harry's sadness, his fragile heart. He hated what he was about to tell Harry but he had to.

"I have to go soon, Harry." Cameron said.

"Wh-what you mean you have to go soon?" Harry took a step forward.

"Just that mate, I have to be going soon...but, before I leave I must talk with you about a few things." Cameron's voice sounded concerning.

"Alright then."

"Albus Dumbledore won't be back in time to help you or Hogwarts, Harry." Cameron began.

"Oh..." Harry looked startled.

"Draco has unleashed a creature of darkness and it is extremely powerful. It has taken the form of a student with black eyes. If you see him, then run to a safe place. If you have to do battle with him then beware his dark blade for it will slice your delicate body with great ease. He has secured himself to this world through Draco's own blood, which gave him more solidity. He searches for you Harry, and he won't stop until he has taken you away.

"Bloody Malfoy." Harry moved over to the fireplace and leaned against the mantle with both arms. "He's always caused me trouble since day one..."

"So he has, but don't let him stop you from being what you are meant to be, Harry."

Harry stared at the stone mantle and took a deep breath. "And what was I meant to be?" Harry asked in almost a whisper.

"A friend to few, a leader of many, a lover to one..." Cameron let that hang in the air for a moment.

Cameron's words echoed true in Harry's heart and he knew arguing with Cameron would be stupid.

"So where does this shadow want to take me?" Harry finally asked.

"Back down to the lake..."

"Oh-not that again..." Harry blurted out with frustration.

"Yes, Harry, that's the key to this whole situation...but if you do go down there by yourself...before it gets you, then you have a chance of returning back to your life." Cameron explained.

"What's the difference if I go or if he takes me?" Harry turned to face Cameron.

"Like I've said before, Harry, you've opened up a doorway between worlds. The shadows are trying to take you back to where they think you should be, except now, a more powerful shadow has come for you and it is possible for it to kill you here, and you will be dead in both worlds...and you will be chained to their realm for eternity without any hope for escape." Cameron's words sounded absolute.

Harry searched Cameron's ocean blue eyes and he saw that they shined with truth. Harry moved to sit down at the chair he was at before. The fire in the fireplace was still burning, though it had dwindled some. Cameron walked over to Harry and stood before him.

"And now that the shadow has taken form it can harm anyone, not just you."

_Neville..._Harry thought to himself.

"Anyone trying to protect you might fall under the creatures blade as well, and there are several who would fight for you, Harry." Cameron paused briefly and then spoke again. "And they would share the same fate as you if they were struck down."

"I really have no choice then...I must go back..." Harry realized.

"Yes."

"What's going to happen to you Cameron?" Harry asked with a heavy heart.

"I must go back to my resting place."

"You mean where I first saw you?"

"Yes, that is where I rest." Cameron said with a small frown.

"Cameron?"

"Yes, Harry?"

"Will you go down to the lake with me?"

"You must go alone, Harry. Its the only way."

"I think I might miss you, Cameron." Harry said with misty eyes.

Cameron put his right hand on Harry's shoulder. A small chill ran through Harry's body but he refused to shiver for he did not want to offend Cameron.

"Your the only one I've talked to in years, Harry. You'll never know how much this has meant to me." Cameron said with a smile.

Harry smiled back and put his hand on top of Cameron's. A warmth filled Cameron's hand and forearm and he wondered how it must feel to lay with someone. So much warmth, one would never be cold again.

"Goodbye, Harry." Cameron gave Harry's shoulder a gentle squeeze and then slid his hand off. Harry brought his hand down to his lap.

"So long, Cameron. Rest well."

Cameron gave Harry another smile and then walked over to the door.

"Cameron-" Harry started as he turned in the chair to see Cameron.

Cameron stopped as he took the handle into his hand and looked over at Harry.

"What should I do about Severus?" Harry asked genuinely.

"Do what your heart tells you to do, Harry. Just remember, though, Severus loves you dearly," and with that Cameron opened the door and a gush of cold air filled the room. He stepped outside and shut the door behind him.


End file.
